Porque Adoro Tu Egoismo
by gabiiii981
Summary: Conti de My Little Puppy, pero nada que ver. Kaoru le cierra la puerta en la cara a Hikaru, odiandolo. Kyouya entiende que Tamaki se da cuenta de lo que siente Haruhi por él, y solo decide hacer lo mejor por su amigo. YAOI. Hitachiincest, TamaxKyo.
1. Chapter 1

_Mi nombre es Hikaru Hitachiin._

[Los pasillos del Instituto Ouran estaban extrañamente llenos de gente aquel dia]

-¿Estas seguro de esto ¬¬?-

_Kaoru me hablaba con incertidumbre cada cinco segundos. No lo culpo, es un poco miedoso para estas cosas XD._

-Se lo que estas pensando, ¡Y no soy ningún miedoso ò.ó! ¡Soy el único de los dos que piensa! ¡Y me parece estúpido hacer esto!-

_Lo miro con una sonrisa inocente, propia de nuestros actos. Por cierto, él es mi hermano gemelo. Y a pesar de que es bastante enfermo si nos podemos a analizarlo O.o, estamos en una relación. Somos pareja._

_Da igual, se como convencerlo para tomar un riesgo absurdo y sin sentido. Tome su rostro con ambas manos y choque mi frente con la suya._

-Oye.. no te preocupes, ¿Si?_- _

_Le sonrío con la inocencia de un niño de diez años._

_Es imposible que no note como su miedo se anula. Él es tan lindo cuando se sonroja ^^. Me hace querer tener sexo AHORA MISMO. Bueno, emm.. no soy un maniático sexual si es lo que piensan O.o. Bueno, según Kaoru si lo soy ¬¬, pero ese no es el caso. Somos una pareja homo homo u.u, como nos clasifico Tono hace mucho tiempo. Y eso nos hace querer experimentar cosas nuevas todos los días. Admito que no somos normales, pero me gusta mi vida asi y fin del asunto._

-¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?-

_Me separé de Kaoru y escuche su pregunta, que fue casi un murmuro. No me miraba a los ojos, me había desviado la mirada, un poco sonrojado._

_Me pregunto… _

_¿Por qué hay tanta gente por los pasillos? Es el cambio de hora y todo, pero, la mayoría suele estar en la biblioteca o algo. Ambos estamos solos, contra uno de los ventanales de Ouran. No podemos hacer nada aquí, la gente nos veria._

_Honestamente me da igual, pero a Kaoru no le gusta que nos andemos besando por ahí. Ni siquiera me deja hacer ese tipo de cosas en nuestras actuaciones incestuosas. Es reservado, y en parte tiene razón, la gente podría pensar muy mal si nos viera._

-Si no quieres.. supongo que no puedo obligarte.-

_¿Acaso estoy sonriendo con desilusion y melancolía al responderle? No es mi intención, pero me gusta hacer cosas estúpidas de vez en cuando. Y que Kaoru sea tan temeroso me molesta algunas veces ¬¬. Pero si se siente incomodo o mal, nunca seria capaz de obligarlo a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Kaoru me esta mirando con algo de culpabilidad. Emm, tampoco quiero que se sienta asi, estoy tratando de respetar su deseo._

-Esta bien.-

_Responde con completa resignación. En cambio, al escucharlo, me siento completa y totalmente feliz ^^. Lo tomo de la mano y salgo corriendo rápidamente, sin importarme nada._

-¡¿A donde vamos?!-

-No se, que importa XD-

-¡Pero Hikaru O.o!-

_No se a donde vamos. Pero no me importa, siempre que estes conmigo, las cosas serán muy divertidas. Y cuando las cosas se van a poner divertidas de verdad, escucho el timbre._

_Ayy no. El timbre para entrar a clases ¬¬. Que aguafiestas._

_Me detengo, y observo a mi alrededor como la gente se moviliza de un lado a otro volviendo a sus respectivas clases._

-Supongo que quieres volver a clases como todo el mundo.-

_Le digo a Kaoru, con un tono horriblemente fastidiado. Lo miro, y siento algo extraño. Él me miraba aturdido y un poco agitado, entonces me niega con la cabeza._

-Hare lo que tu quieras.-

_¿Qué?_

-¿De que hablas? Volveremos si tu quieres.-

-No. Yo.. yo quiero darte el gusto. No quiero que pienses que soy un egoísta.-

_Kaoru…_

_Definitivamente le sonreí de forma sincera. Esos ojos idénticos a los mios, esa expresión. De verdad lo quiero._

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si ^^.-

_Esa sonrisa alegre que solo me expresa seguridad._

_Se que en realidad Kaoru no quiere hacerlo, y lo hace por mi. Debería negarme, pero… somos jóvenes, ricos, y tenemos tiempo libre. Solo serán unos minutos, nadie notara que no estamos en clase, excepto Haruhi. Bueno, puede ser que el resto de la gente nos note u.u. Pero al diablo ¬¬._

_Sostengo fuertemente la mano de Kaoru y lanzo una pequeña carcajada. Él me vuelve a sonreir con aprobación, y entonces salgo corriendo otra vez._

* * *

_Hikaru es un idiota._

_Creo que no recuerda cuando me prometió que no volveríamos a exponernos a estupideces de esta magnitud, no con mi autorización por lo menos._

_Pero sabe bien que no puedo decirle que NO cuando me hace esos ojos de cachorro al estilo Shiroi, que en paz descanse ¬¬._

_Y al estar rodeados de gente, unos chicos me empujan bruscamente, y caigo sobre la espalda de mi estúpido hermano, él sale empujado y choca contra la primera puerta que esta en frente nuestro._

-Perdon.. pero hay tanta gente ¬¬. Creo que es normal por el cambio de hora.-

_Me justifico de mal humor. Me gustaría tener un dia de clases normal. Pero eso es imposible desde que somos pareja._

_Me gustaría…_

_Que fueramos una pareja normal. No me estoy quejando de la relación, para nada. _

_Amo a Hikaru con todas mis fuerzas, pero… no creo que las parejas normales tengan sexo en los pasillos de un Instituto. Y como el idiota que soy, nunca puedo reprocharle. Nunca._

_Suena tan estúpido si lo pienso u.u. pero… no quiero pensarlo, y es tan cursi .. Esta bien, me imaginaba algo un poco.. solo un poco.. un poquito mas romantico. _

_ESTA BIEN, YA LO PENSE. _

_No tenia planeado sexo desenfrenado todos los días de mi vida. No me gusta que sea tan… ¿Desenfrenado? ¿Violento ¬¬? ¿Brutal O.o? no se si es un trauma, no se si mi ideal de pareja es erróneo. No se si Hikaru es un maniático obsesivo sexual las 24 horas del dia. El punto es que él esta mirando en este instante la puerta con la que acaba de chocar, y no me dirige la mirada desde hace cinco minutos._

-¿Qué pasa?-

_Pregunto no queriendo pensar en lo obvio ¬¬U. Pero cuando noto que decía la puerta, empalidezco y trago saliva._

_Una cosa es un baño, otra la biblioteca, otra los cuartos del Host Club._

_¿PERO QUE CLASE DE DESEQUILIBRADO PODRÍA PENSAR EN LA DIRECCIÓN DEL INSTITUTO?_

-Estas loco..-

_Murmuro en un casi estado de shock. Hikaru se da la vuelta y me sonríe tiernamente._

-No lo estoy.-

_Tengo miedo. Siento verdadero terror, porque sus ojos significan: vamos a hacerlo aunque vayamos a morir en el intento._

-No.. es demasiado.. no..-

_Niego con la cabeza y bajo la mirada nervioso. Si no lo miro a los ojos, no puede convencerme. Por lo menos eso creo O.o._

-Vamos, Kaoru.. no hay nadie adentro.-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Nunca hay nadie adentro XD. Tu y yo lo sabemos bien.-

-Estas loco..-

_Vuelvo a repetirle ironizando. Y cuando levanto la mirada para atreverme a verlo a los ojos, me toma el rostro y se acerca a mi boca._

-Te amo.-

_Me dice sin besarme, pero a una distancia muy próxima._

_Te odio Hikaru. Porque por alguna razón, estoy sonrojado a tus pies, y volverá a suceder. Volveré a decirte que si._

-Muy bien.-

_Soy un estúpido. Pero al diablo. Un riesgo absurdo no nos matara XD. Hikaru se alegra hasta morir, y yo rio un poco. Abrimos la puerta y entramos._

* * *

_Lo primero que hice es ver mi alrededor, y de verdad no había nadie. Sabia que haber estado castigados tantas veces en primaria había servido para algo XD._

_Me rio por la ironia, y al cerrar la puerta, observo a Kaoru. Increíblemente, y de verdad casi me muero de un infarto, se me tira encima y me besa._

_Rayos…_

_Ese tendría que haber sido yo u.u._

_No me gusta estar parado. Es molesto. Y supongo que a Kaoru tampoco, ya que me lleva a una de las mesas llena de papeles y todo eso. Me acuesta ahí y se queda arriba mio, besándome. Es muy dulce. Sus labios son dulces. Siento que su respiración se agita rápidamente, y noto que no iba a parar. Me toma el rostro y me besa con pasión._

_Mmm. No se si sea lo indicado tener sexo aquí._

_Lo estoy pensando con demasiada normalidad O.o. Eso me asusta._

_Pero… Kaoru… me esta… excitando… y… bueno…_

_Empiezo a desabrocharle el traje, y meto mis manos por debajo de la camisa, recorriendo todo el torso desnudo de su cuerpo. Recorro su espalda, y siento su calida piel entre mis dedos. Es tan suave… de alguna forma, sus latidos del corazón eran fuertes._

_No puedo evitarlo… lo lamento._

_Lo separo de mi, y observo con cuidado su rostro. Me mira con algo de vergüenza, muy sonrojado. Jadeaba tratando de tomar aire, y baja la mirada._

-Lo siento.-

_¿Por qué se disculpaba?_

-Jajaja. ¿Qué dices? Lo haces bien.-

-Tendria que estar abajo.-

_Me dice con una voz increíblemente melosa. Es demasiado tierno. Es demasiado lindo mirarlo y ver sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando pronuncia esas inocentes palabras._

-Podemos solucionarlo :D.-

_Rio un poco, lo abrazo de la cintura y giro, haciendo que él quede abajo. Siento que se encoge un poco, como acorralado y me mira con ojos brillosos, muy indefenso._

-No me mires asi. Moriré de ternura ^^. Tus ojos me recuerdan a…-

_Y un recuerdo amargo me invade ¬¬._

-Olvídalo. Sigamos.-

-Pensaste en Shiroi XD.-_ me señala y rie con malicia._

-¡No O.o! ¡No es cierto!-

_-_Oh.. entiendo. No vas a admitirlo, ¿Cierto? Él era muy tierno.-

_Kaoru me mira de forma burlona. Bajo la mirada avergonzado. No puedo creer que ese estúpido perro se haya cruzado por mis pensamientos ¬¬._

_-_Hikaru.. ¿Te parezco igual de tierno?-

_¿Como lo hace O.o? Es tan asquerosamente adorable W.W. Como un perrito. NO, YO NO PENSE ESO ¬¬._

_Pero… esa voz, y esos ojos, y esa sonrisa timida._

_Al diablo con la decencia y todo lo relacionado. Amo a mi hermano, y que el mundo lo sepa. Me abalanzo sobre él y lo beso con el doble de pasión._

_Las caricias, los besos, y los abrazos de Kaoru son suaves y reconfortantes. Se que a él le gusta el sexo tranquilo y romantico._

_JAJAJA._

_PERO SOY DIFERENTE. SOMOS DIFERENTES, MALDITA SEA._

_Adáptate a la vida ¬¬._

_AMO EL SEXO VIOLENTO, BABYYY._

_Quizás acabo de descontrolarme, pero no voy a detenerme ^^. No se como paso, pero Kaoru ya esta prácticamente desnudo debajo mio. Que empiece la acción._

* * *

_¡¡ES UN IDIOTA Ò.Ó!!_

-¡Hikaru! ¡¿Podrias controlarte, maldita…?!-

_Hijo de O.o…_

-UUghhh… ¡Ahhhh! Haa....-

_Si alguien entra… todos vamos a morir. Es un hecho._

_Estamos teniendo relaciones encima del escritorio del director T.T Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y gimo sin poder controlarme._

_Tranquilo._

_Tranquilo, esto no es diferente a las ultimas 15 veces._

_No puede serlo… no puede…_

-¡AHH!- _Acaba de penetrarme por decima vez._

_Bajo la cabeza y la golpeo contra la mesa de madera. Estoy tan… incoherentemente excitado… te odio, Hikaru._

_Te amo demasiado._

_Ya no es como la primera vez, puedo tolerarlo perfectamente, pero…_

_Me molesta. Siempre un riesgo incoherente. Siempre en el Instituto, en los cambios de hora. Esta vez fue en la dirección, quizás las próxima vez nos animemos a mas y lo hagamos en mitad de la clase ¬¬. No me molestaría imaginarlo, por que es probable conociéndote._

_Quiero que seamos una pareja normal, en el sentido de que no todo sea sexo._

_Se que no somos normales por eso de ser hombres y de ser mi gemelo, pero por eso mismo quiero que aunque sea haya algo de amor en esto. No siempre hacerlo en cualquier lugar, como si fuera su prostituta._

_Solo me pregunto, ¿Cuándo rayos le voy a decir lo que pienso?_

_Me gusta el sexo. Pero no todos los días cada vez que tengamos oportunidad. O quizás… ¿Esta pensando en aprovechar el tiempo, por que sabe que tarde o temprano nos descubrirán y no separaran?_

_Si. Es cierto. En ese sentido deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos. Pero de alguna forma mas productiva._

**_Esto ya no es divertido._**

-Detente..-

_Le pido prácticamente rogando. Y entonces, siento que la perilla de la puerta hace ruido. Abro los ojos horrorizado, e intento darme la vuelta._

-¡Hikaru!- _Exclamo para llamar su atención_

_No._

_Todo menos eso._

_Que nadie entre. Moriremos si alguien entra, y nos ve de esta forma. Tranquilo, no puedo entrar en pánico, se supone que soy el que piensa de los dos._

_Hikaru gruñe molesto y se aparta un poco de mi._

_Mierda, estoy casi desnudo. Intento subirme la parte de abajo, y antes de poder abrocharme la camisa…_

_La puerta se abre._

_

* * *

_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH O.O!!!!!!!!!!-

_Grita horrorizada la secretaria del director ¬¬._

_Habia escuchado algo, pero lo ignore. Kaoru me aparto de forma molesta, y luego ella entra como si nada._

_Creo que…_

_Puedo reaccionar._

_¿Reaccionar O.o? ¿Esa.. ella.. acaba de vernos O.O?_

_¿En esta situación… que es imposible de justificar y de no malinterpretar?_

_Por Dios._

_Mire horrorizado el rostro de Kaoru, y note que estaba mas palido que yo._

_Su cara era de espanto absoluto, y lo entendía._

_¿Qué nos iba a pasar ahora?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Esto depresiva, pero buee, si leen "Vacaciones de primavera" van a saber el motivo u.u. Me divierte bastante escribir este fic, y supongo que en cualquier momento ya tenia que entrar la ultima gran pareja del Host Club, HoneyxMori. Igual va a ser secundaria y no voy a detallar mucho sobre ella. Si este fic tiene lenguaje explicito (?, y todas esas cosas que ya saben xD, no tengo idea de que en categoria ponerlo :3. Da igual ^^, jaja, muchas gracias a las unicas tres personas misericordiosas que leyeron esta nueva historia: shadow-black-neko, nellycullen, kami_haruka. Subo el siguiente capi:_

* * *

Hikaru y Kaoru se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en una banca, en un salón diferente. Era la sala continua a la dirección, y estaba vacia. Habían sido reprendidos con asco e indignación por esa secretaria, y les había ordenado a ambos que esperaran en ese salón para discutir con el director en persona sobre su embarazoso acto y sobre su castigo/condena. Estaban allí desde hace horas, y hasta ahora nadie había vuelto como para decirles el veredicto final.

Kaoru vuelve a suspirar y aprieta sus puños con mas fuerza sobre sus rodillas. Mantenía la mirada baja, sin ganas de vivir. Hikaru lo mira preocupado, y siente mucho arrepentimiento.

-Tu no querías hacer esto desde el principio. Merezco morir, y lo se. Perdóname.- Le pide angustiado.

Kaoru tiembla un poco y baja la cabeza completamente.

-Yo también accedí. Soy igual de idiota que tu. No tengo por que perdonarte nada, no hiciste nada.- Su voz sonaba destruida, muy adolorida.

Hikaru entrecierra los ojos y siente tristeza en su pecho.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que nos expulsan.-

Pero el menor levanta la cabeza y lo mira preocupado.

-¿A quien le importa el Instituto? ¿No lo ves, Hikaru?-

-Kaoru..-

-Van a decirle a todo el mundo lo que hicimos, lo sabran todos los profesores, y todos opinaran lo mismo. Hablaran con nuestros nuestros padres, y ellos tomaran medidas. No solo nos expulsaran, Mamá morirá cuando sepa lo de nosotros, ¿Qué van a hacernos cuando ellos lo sepan?- Kaoru se lleva ambas manos al rostro, con mucho miedo.

-¿Van a separarnos? ¿Van a alejarnos de tal forma que no nos volveremos a ver? ¿Qué van a obligarnos a hacer?- Tenia tanto miedo.

Hikaru siente puñaladas en su corazón, abraza a su hermano, y trata de contenerlo.

-Tranquilo..-

-¡No puedo! ¡Van a separarnos! ¡No puedo evitar pensar en lo peor!-

-Kaoru.. por favor.. debes calmarte..-

-¡NO! No.. -

Hikaru se separa y le acaricia el rostro.

-Se que… esto es horrible y que no saldremos fácil de esta situacion. Pero vamos a permanecer juntos y lo superaremos juntos, ¿Esta bien? no tienes que dudar en eso.- Intenta sonreírle para transmitirle seguridad, como siempre hacia Kaoru con él. El menor aprecia el gesto, y le sonríe también.

Y de pronto, se escucha que la puerta de la habitación se abre. Hikaru traga saliva nervioso, y toma la mano de Kaoru. La presiona con fuerza, y él mira con determinación la entrada.

-¡CHICOS XD! ¡Me alegra verlos!-

Ellos abren los ojos pasmados lentamente al presenciar que su señor de cabelleras doradas y ojos azules ingresaba junto con su mejor amigo.

-Tamaki…-

-¿Senpai?-

Preguntan muy confundidos.

-¡El mismo! Debo decir que me decepciona un poco tener que encontrarlos en una situación como esta ^^U.- Tamaki los mira con la misma elegancia de siempre. Sin embargo, Kyoya se coloca a su lado y los mira de brazos cruzados.

-Sabemos todo lo que hicieron. Su problema esta solucionado.-

-¿¡QUE?!- Preguntan ellos sorprendidos.

-Ohh bueno, ¡Yo les explico :D! La amable secretaria de mi padre me conto la vergonzosa situación que presencio en la dirección del Instituto. Dioss, que vergüenza ¬¬. Encima en ese lugar tan estúpidamente obvio. Y yo pensé que era un poco descuidado XD. ¡Ustedes de verdad se pasaron de la raya! Es decir, rayos Kyoya, ¿Tener sexo en ese salón O.o? ¿No te parece lo mas tonto que has…?-

-¡Ya entendimos! ¡Fue estúpido! ¡Lo sabemos ¬¬!- Lo callan Hikaru y Kaoru al unisono.

-Les advertimos que movimos piezas muy importantes para encubrir su secreto. Después de todo, Tamaki tuvo que hablar y convencer a su padre, el director, para que puedan salir libres de esta situación sin ningún tipo de castigo. Sin mencionar que también lo convenció de que sea discreto en totalidad para no llamar a sus padres ni difundir la información en el Instituto.-

-No puedo creerlo..- Kaoru observa atonito a Tamaki.

-¿De verdad… lo hiciste?- Pregunta Hikaru muy impresionado.

-Claro que si ^^. No quería que algo malo les pase a mis amigos, y que sufran consecuencias horribles por la idiotez que hicieron. Igualmente me burlare de ustedes por el resto de mis dias, jaja.-

-¡TONOOOOOOO ^^!!!- Ambos se le tiran encima y lo abrazan

-¡Hasta ahora solo eras un idiota para nosotros! ¡Pero por esto, te idolatraremos de por vida :D!- Exclaman al unisono, y le sonríen mientras que lo aplastaban en el piso.

-Gracias O.o. ahora podrían salirse de encima, ¿No ^^U?-

Hikaru y Kaoru se levantan, realmente muy felices.

"Aunque si lo pienso bien, Kyoya me pidió que los salvara porque si los llegaban a expulsar, seria una perdida terrible para el Host Club ¬¬" Piensa Tamaki con una gotita en la cabeza, y observa a Kyoya de reojo.

Él les sonríe a los gemelos con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, chicos. Solo no vuelvan a hacer algo tan incoherente como esto, ¿Bien?-

-Claro que no ^^. Hikaru ya apredio la lección, ¿No?- Kaoru lo mira sonriendo.

Pero el mayor lo mira y arquea una ceja.

-Emm.. see :).- Contesta fingiendo claramente.

-Hikaru ¬¬. ¿No aprendiste?-

-SI. Acabo de decírtelo XD.-

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar algo tan horrible. Tuvimos suerte porque el director es el padre de Tono, pero…-

-Lo se. Es cierto. Es mi culpa. Perdón.- Hikaru se calla, y le asiente sin reprochar.

-Dios, son tan inocentes W.W.- Tamaki se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Deberian aprender de nosotros, chicos. Somos discretos y lo hacemos todos los días en la casa de Kyoya ^^.-

-¿Todos los días? Wow. Kaoru no quiere hacerlo todos los días u.u. dice que si lo hacemos se volverá una rutina repetitiva y hara que relación se gaste, y que nos aburramos el uno del otro -.-…-

-Eso es cierto ¬¬. No lo digas como si fuera un aguafiestas.- Le reclama Kaoru a su hermano, algo enojado.

-¿Aburrirnos? ¡Eso es imposible XD! ¡Los disfrutamos siempre! ¡Es tan genial! ¡No hay forma de que vuelva monótono!! Solemos inventar cosas cuando hacemos mucho de los mismo :D. ¡Deberian intentar eso antes de que hacerlo aquí, en el Instituto! Es muy peligroso y las personas los podrían ver :S.-

-Ya basta ¬¬. ¿Es necesario decirles lo que hacemos?- Le reclama Kyoya a Tamaki, mirándolo de reojo.

-Pero Kyoya, necesitan un buen consejo. Y de verdad no es nada prudente hacerlo aquí. Y no es la primera vez ¬¬. Lo hacen en los cuartos del Host Club, en los cambios de hora, en la biblioteca.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso O.o?- Pregunta Hikaru sorprendido.

-En parte los veo. En parte los ve Kyoya.-

-Y por cierto, hacen bastante ruido. Deberían controlar sus hormonas.- Kyoya los mira desinteresado.

Por su parte, Hikaru y Kaoru bajan la mirada avergonzados y se sonrojan un poco.

-Como sea O.o. Antes, luego de la horrible pelea por Shiroi, lo hacíamos todos los días en casa. Pero luego paramos, y ahora lo hacemos periódicamente. Aunque si fuera por mi, lo haríamos como antes XD.-

-¡Hikaru ¬¬! ¡No lo hicimos solo por dos días! Luego tenias tanta tristeza y melancolía que tuve que ceder y terminamos como siempre. ¡Ademas no se por que me echas la culpa si ayer lo hicimos en casa ò.ó!-

-¿Les parece correcto discutir sobre esto en este lugar?- Kyoya suspira, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta del salón para retirarse.

-Supongo que como King, lamentablemente, no puedo permitirles que vuelvan a arriesgarse otra vez. Lo siento, pero, les prohíbo que vuelvan a tener relaciones en el Instituto.-

**CRACK**

-¿Q..que O.o?- Hikaru lo mira shockeado y traumado.

-¿De verdad?- Kaoru lo mira con desconfianza, pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos…

-Gracias W.W. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. Has frenado al maniático W.W.- Lo mira admirándolo y casi besándolo de la felicidad.

-Esto es un asco T.T. ¿Por que? ¡Es la primera vez que sucede esto! ¿Por qué tienes que prohibírnoslo?- Hikaru lo mira en total desacuerdo.

-Las reglas son asi. En realidad, Kyoya me dijo que les comunicara esto. No esta dispuesto a soportar otro posible escándalo. Lo siento.- Tamaki los mira con algo de culpa.

-¡Perfecto ^^! ¡Nosotros ya nos vamos!- Kaoru le toma la mano a Hikaru y lo arrastra hacia fuera del salón.

-¿Estas conforme con esto T.T? ¡Es horrible!-

-¡Es grandioso!-

"Ademas, ya no tendre que sufrir tu idiotez. Y podremos estar mas tiempo juntos sin nada relacionado con sexo ^^"

-¡Bye! ¡Senpai!- El menor de ambos le sonríe muy alegre, y abre la puerta llevándose a Hikaru, quien sentía ganas de morir.

Tamaki sale del salón y cierra la puerta. A unos metros de distancia a su costado, estaba Kyoya, mirando a los gemelos irse, mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿No estas feliz por que todo esto se soluciono? Realmente estoy satisfecho, y aunque Hikaru sufrirá como un condenado por eso de no tener relaciones aquí, creo que Kaoru estaba muy contento. Asi que, hice lo mejor para ambos :D. ¿Qué opinas?- King lo mira muy entusiasmado de escuchar su respuesta.

-Es lo correcto. Es bastante estúpido hacerlo aquí. Pero quizás Hikaru tiene algo de razón. Hacerlo siempre en casa es aburrido.-

-¿Qué O.o? ¿De verdad? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?! ¡Te estas aburriendo de mi?!! ¡Ayy Dios! ¡Como no me di cuenta O.o!! ¡Nuestra relación se esta haciendo fria y monótona y…!-

Un beso tapa sus labios. Mas para callarlo que por amor o algo asi XD. Kyoya se separa y suspira.

-Callate. No podría aburrirme de ti ¬¬. Eres demasiado impredecible como para que eso pase.-

-Kyoya W.W.-

-No tengo ganas de pensar alguna idea productiva u original para salir de la rutina, ¿Qué mas da?. No me importa demasiado.-

-¡No! ¡Ya se lo que haremos XD! Podemos tomar un riesgo absurdo y hacerlo aquí.-

-Em. ¿No aprendiste nada con Hikaru y Kaoru ¬¬?-

-No seremos tan tontos XD.- Tamaki se acerca a su rostro, y entonces, le sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Te atreverías, Okaa- san?-

Era casi un desafío. Kyoya entorna los ojos y se encoge de hombros.

-Pense que me conocias. Como si fuera a rechazar una provocación dicha con tal arrogancia.-

-¡Entonces vamos!!- King lo toma de la mano, y sale corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Ignorando que ya no era el receso y que todo el mundo estaba en plena clase.

* * *

Toca el timbre de fin de clases.

-Muy bien, Hikaru y Kaoru no regresaron jamás luego del cambio de hora. No quiero imaginarme en donde rayos pueden estar.- Haruhi salía de su salón, y camina por los pasillos. Se dirigía al Host Club.

-La verdad, no creo que estén en el Host Club. Pero no voy a pensar que están en un baño, en la biblioteca, o en alguno de esos lugares que frecuentan siempre por razones que voy a ignorar O.o.- Llega a las puertas de la tercera sala de música, y coloca su mano en la manija.

-Nos dejaron salir un poco antes de clases. Creo que aun es temprano como para que Tamaki- senpai y Kyoya- senpai estén aquí. Supongo que estare sola un rato.- Abre las puertas, y da un par de pasos hacia delante.

_E inesperadamente…_

Mori estaba semidesnudo sentado, casi recostado en el sofá principal del Host Club, mientras que Honey estaba arrodillado sobre sus piernas, entrelazado. El rubio matenia ambas manos sobre el pecho de su primo. Ambos, al escuchar que alguien entra, giran hacia la puerta para ver.

………..

………..

………..

-Ah. Lo siento ^^U.- Haruhi se da cuenta de la escena, da algunos pasos hacia atrás, y cierra la puerta.

Pasan minutos antes de que pueda reaccionar. Esos minutos fueron casi años para ella. Apoya la espalda contra la puerta, sonríe con un tic en el ojo, y traga saliva.

-¿Habra algo mas… que no sepa sobre todos estos locos ¬¬U?-

-¡¡¡HARUHI XD!!!- Hikaru y Kaoru corren hacia ella al verla en la entrada del Host Club.

-¡No entren! ¡Por nada del mundo entre al Host Club .!- Ella los frena y cierra los ojos nerviosa.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede allí dentro?- Pregunta extrañados al mismo tiempo.

-Emm.. quiero hacerles una pregunta. Aunque me imagino la respuesta, y apuesto lo que sea a que mi deducción es correcta u.u.- Haruhi los mira insegura, pero ellos no entiendes.

-¿Honey- senpai… y Mori- senpai…? Ustedes… sabían que… ellos… es decir, ahora mismo… son… están haciendo… ¡Saben a lo que me refiero O.o!-

-AAhhhhhh…- Ellos reaccionan ante todas sus indirectas.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué no sabias XD?- Kaoru rodea el cuello de Haruhi con su brazo.

-Ohh.. eres tan ingenua..- Hikaru pica su rostro con dedo y le sonríe.

-Ahh.. solo quería confirmar que nuevamente soy la única idiota que no sabia que ellos eran… ya saben.-

-¡Pues era obvio! ¡Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai fueron la primera pareja entre nosotros y han estado juntos desde hace años XD!- Exclaman al unisono, sonriéndo.

-Genial. Ellos estaban teniendo relaciones sobre el trono de Tamaki- senpai. Espero que no se enoje por eso.- Menciona Haruhi algo nerviosa, cuando los tres hacen silencio, se escuchan CIERTOS ruidos desde adentro.

_"¿Nosotros seremos asi de ruidosos ¬¬U?_" Se preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru, y niegan con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!!! Nuevamente les vuelvo a agradecer a las tres personas misericordiosas que me dejaron reviews W.W: kami_haruka, shadow-black-neko, nellycullen. Mas adelante se va a descubrir lo que pasó con Shiroi, muajaja xD._

_A los que leen, dejen su review por favor :(  
_

_Subo otro cap super rapido!_

* * *

-Ahh.. no tiene que molestarte eso. Con Kaoru lo hacemos todo el tiempo en todos lados, es tan genial y fuera de rutina, y quizás hasta nos oiste ya que también solemos hacerlo en…-

-¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí O.o! además, ciertamente los escucho algunas veces.- Interrumpe la chica a Hikaru. Kaoru lo mira de reojo, y entonces recuerda las buenas nuevas.

-¡Pero ya no será asi ^^! Tono nos prohibió hacerlo en el Instituto, y son sus ordenes directas. Asi que ADIOS al sexo de prostituta por todos lados, jaja.-

-¿Sexo de prostituta?- ´Pregunta Haruhi confundida.

Pero Hikaru reacciona y se deprime al instante.

-Adoraba el sexo de prostituta T.T. No profanes esos recuerdos tan valiosos.-

-Claro, te agradan esos recuerdos porque tu no eras las prostituta ¬¬. Si no el idiota de tu hermano.-

-Admite que fue muy divertido.-

-No lo fue para mi.-

-¡Por favor! No decias eso en tu decimo orgasmo.-

Haruhi abre los ojos atónita, y Kaoru hace lo mismo, y le dirige una mirada penetrante a Hikaru. Él se tapa la boca al instante, dándose cuenta que se había pasado bastante.

-E..eh.. yo.. no quise… decir que tu…-

-Ahora si que no voy a hablarte por el resto de TU vida.- Kaoru se enoja, se adelanta ya abre las puertas del Host Club.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Espera!- Haruhi entra para detenerlo.

Hikaru se sorprende, y los sigue a ambos. Cuando Kaoru se detiene, nota que Honey y Mori estaban a un par de metros de él, muy ocupados en lo suyo.

-Ejem..-

Ellos se asustan al notar la presencia de los tres, mirándolos.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Chicos! Emm. Lamento haberlos sorprendido asi ^^U.-

-Hare de cuenta que no vi nada ¬¬U.- Murmura Haruhi, con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Vamos a vestirnos.- Dice Mori seriamente, asi que ambos se levantan y corren hacia la primera habitación para cambiarse.

-Nunca pensé que ambos serian tan demostrativos, por lo menos no en el Host Club.- Haruhi suspira un poco frustrada.

-No es nada nuevo. Creo que todos lo hemos hecho aquí dentro.- Contesta Hikaru. Kaoru lo mira de reojo con desconfianza.

-Y de milagro nadie nos ve.- Murmura enojado.

-¡Ah! ¡Kaoru! Lo siento.. no quise decir lo de tus orgasmos frente a Haruhi.- Pero esa disculpa solo hace que Kaoru arda de la rabia, y le desvíe la mirada furioso.

-Hikaru. Mejor cállate.- Le dice Haruhi.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero estoy tratando de que me perdone! Además todo el mundo tuvo un orgasmo alguna vez en su vida.-

-CALLATE ¬¬.- Le piden ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ayy, bueno, esta bien u.u.-

-La única pareja normal en este maldito Club que no se expone públicamente al peligro de ser descubiertos parece ser la de Tono y Kyoya- senpai. No puedo creer que superaran nuestro nivel de decencia ¬¬.- Kaoru se cruza de brazos, aun enojado.

-¡Pero quiero seguir!!!!!!!!-

Los tres sienten un escalofrio al escuchar ese grito dentro de una de las habitaciones.

-¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso ¬¬?- Murmura Haruhi, nerviosa.

De pronto, Kyoya sale de una habitación ajustándose la corbata.

-Ya sal. Tenemos trabajo en el Host Club.-

-¡Pero Kyoyaaa!!!- Tamaki sale casi corriendo del cuarto, sin su traje, solo con camisa y pantalones. Y cuando ambos notan que no están solos, le dirigen la mirada a los tres.

….

….

….

-¡¡Waaa!! ¡¡No es lo que piensan O.o!!- Exclama Tamaki casi a la defensiva.

-Tamaki- senpai ¬¬U… Kyoya- senpai ¬¬U…- Haruhi coloca una mano en su frente y suspira desganada.

-¡Eso es tan injusto! ¡Nos prohibieron tener sexo en el Instituto y el resto de ustedes pueden ò.ó!!- Hikaru los señala enojado.

-Realmente las hormonas se te subieron a la cabeza ¬¬.- Murmura Kaoru con resignación.

-¡Oye! ¡Nunca lo hemos hecho en el Host Club! ¡Esta es la primera vez! Teníamos derecho, ¿No es cierto, Kyoya?-

-Ciertamente fue interesante. Pero no me gusta hacerlo aquí y arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.- Se justifica con indiferencia.

-¡Kyoya T.T!-

-¡¿Acaso todos tienen sexo desenfrenado sin ser conscientes que es algo depravado de su parte ò.ó?!- Todos le prestan atención a Haruhi ante su pregunta unilateral ¬¬U.

-Bueno, no es tan asi como ^^U…-

-¡Si! ¡SI! Pero esos días se acabaron para nosotros. Ya no tendremos sexo en el Instituto jamás XD.- Interrumpe Kaoru las palabras de su hermano.

-Por supuesto que si. Pero no es tan depravado como dices. Son necesidades hormonales de cualquier adolescente de nuestra edad. En pocas palabras, si tu no dejas de ser virgen alguna vez, te volveras una fracasada estéril de cincuenta años que vivirá sola por el resto de su vida.- Le dirige la palabra Kyoya a Haruhi con una tierna sonrisa.

Ella traga saliva y retrocede.

-¿Es…teril O.o?-

-¡No tienes que ser tan duro con la pobre T.T! ¡No te preocupes, Haruhi! ¡Tu padre te ayudara a que dejes de ser virgen!- Tamaki alza su puño confiado.

-¿Ayudarla O.o?- Preguntan Hikaru y Kaoru al unisono.

Y en ese momento, Honey y Mori salen completamente vestido de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Chicos ^^! Lamento lo de antes, Haru- chan. No queríamos traumarte o algo asi. ¿Verdad, Takashi? Jajaja.- el pequeño rubio sonríe algo avergonzado.

-Lo sentimos.- Pide disculpas su compañero.

- No se preocupen.. creo que ellos me acaban de asustar con algo mucho peor ¬¬.- Responde Haruhi y observa a Tamaki.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Se me ocurre una gran idea para ayudarte! Solo espero que Kyoya la acepte XD.-

-Olvidalo. Ya se en lo que piensas, y no te dejare que lo hagas con ella solo para que deje ser virgen ¬¬.- Lo reprende Kyoya cruzado de brazos.

-¿Pero por que?- Pregunta King con ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Por… que?- Lo mira extrañado su mejor amigo.

-Si, ¿Por qué? Le haríamos un bien a Haruhi. Debes estar de acuerdo por ser su Oka- san.-

-Bueno.. ¡Porque no! ¡Me niego ¬¬!-

-Esto se esta yendo MUY lejos. No soy un objeto ni nada por el estilo, asi que…-

-¡Ya se! ¡Yo me ofrezco XD!- Alza su mano Hikaru sonriendo, e interrumpe a Haruhi claramente. Kaoru abre los ojos atonito al escucharlo.

-Hi..Hikaru O.o..- Pronuncia algo nervioso.

-¡Si Tono no puede porque Kyoya- senpai no lo deja, yo sere el encargado de dejar que seas virgen! Sera muy divertido ^^.- Y el mayor de ambos mira a Haruhi con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Acabo de decir que no soy su objeto sexual ni nada por el estilo ¬¬! ¡Asi que ya…!-

-¡¿Estas loco ò.ó?!- Kaoru lo señala furioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Hikaru lo mira inocentemente.

-Pu.. pues porque… ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que… que Kyoya- senpai no dejara que Tono lo haga?!-

Kyoya se sorprende y pasa a mirar a Tamaki.

-¡Es verdad, Okaa- san! ¡Debes dejarme por el bien de Haruhi! ¡Prometo ser cuidadoso!-

-¡Ya te dije que no ¬¬! ¡No voy a dejarte!-

-¿Pero por que T.T?-

-Porque… Hikaru ya esta disponible, asi que no es necesario que intervengas.-

-¡Tengo una idea para solucionar todo esto ^^!- Honey alza su mano, muy feliz.

-¡Hare un trio con Takashi y Haru- chan! ¡De esa forma dejaría de ser virgen y nadie se pondría celoso de nadie!-

-¿Celosos? Ahh.. bueno, tiene sentido. Kyoya- senpai no quiere que Tamaki- senpai lo haga conmigo porque esta celoso.- Razona Haruhi con frialdad, pero luego reacciona.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¿Qué rayos O.o?! ¡No quise decir eso!! ¡Yo no lo hare con nadie! ¡No me importa ser virgen de por vida!-

-¿Celoso? Kyoya… ¿Estas celoso de que Haruhi lo haga conmigo W.W?- Tamaki mira muy emocionado a Kyoya.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De Haruhi?- él lo mira interrogante.

- ¿Ves, Kaoru? Te dije que Kyoya- senpai no lo dejaría. Tendre que hacer el trabajo sucio :D.- Hikaru se entusiasma con solo pensarlo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero compartirte ò.ó!-

……….

……….

……….

Y el silencio mas sepulcral del universo sucede.

-Ah.. e..ehh.. es que.. bu..bueno..- Kaoru baja la mirada y se sonroja.

-No quiero que ella… y tu… ¿Y… y si te gusta?- Se siente horrible al preguntarle. Lo mira preocupado, con timidez.

-Kaoru..- Hikaru se le queda mirando.

-Exacto. Kaoru no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.- Kyoya mira a Tamaki de frente.

-No quiero compartirte bajo ningún tipo de concepto. No me da vergüenza decírtelo de frente ¬¬. Y si algún dia me llegas a ser infiel, juro por Satanás que te cortare la…-

-¡¡¡BIEN!!! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Entendi perfectamente T.T!- Lo mira horrorizado Tamaki.

-Aunque…- King le desvia la mirada con algo de perversión.

-Aunque sea…- Hikaru hace lo mismo con Kaoru, y sonríe.

-¿Ni siquiera un trio?- Preguntan al unisono.

-¡NO ¬¬!- Contestan ellos de mala gana.

-Mmm.. esta bien, cuando quieras, Haru- chan. A nosotros no nos preocupan ese tipo de problemas, como la infidelidad o los celos ^^, pasamos demasiado tiempo junto como para desconfiar, jaja. Asi que si algún dia quieres, nosotros te aceptamos, ¿Te parece bien, Takashi?-

-Claro.- Contesta Mori, a lo que Honey le sonríe.

Haruhi sonríe nerviosamente, y mira de la misma manera a los demás.

"No hablaban en serio, ¿O si?" ´Piensa bastante perturbada.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos abrir las puertas del Host Club.- Dice Tamaki, sonríe y se aleja caminando.

-¡Nosotros vamos por pastel! ¡Vamos Takashi!-

-Ah.- Honey y Mori se retiran.

-Supongo que ire a preparar algo de café.- Haruhi mira al frente sin expresión, y comienza a caminar.

-Kaoru.. emm, no me odias o algo asi, ¿No?- Hikaru le sonríe un poco nervioso.

Kaoru lo mira con frialdad, como diciendo: SI ¬¬. Pero Hikaru retrocede al sentir eso, y baja la cabeza tristemente.

-No ^^. No tienes que sentirte mal, siempre dices idioteces y ya estoy acostumbrado.- Responde el menor, sonriendo.

-¿Ah? ¿Me perdonas :D?- Pregunta Hikaru esperanzado.

-Claro ^^. Jaja.-

-Genial XD. Entonces vamos a…-

-Kaoru.- Le llama la atención Kyoya desde lo lejos, él le dirige la mirada extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ven. Solo será un segundo.-

Hikaru observa a su hermano, con un poco de desconfianza.

-Esta bien. Ire a una de las mesas para esperar clientas.- Le termina diciendo, y se retira caminando. Kaoru camina hacia Kyoya.

-Dime.-

-Espero que tengan en cuenta lo que les comunico Tamaki.- Le dice seriamente, casi en una advertencia.

-Claro. En realidad a mi me alegra ^^U.- Kaoru le desvia la mirada nervioso.

-Si nosotros lo hacemos es porque podemos controlar la situación. Sabemos de los riesgos.-

-Nosotros también, bueno, yo también ¬¬. Pero no puedo controlarme mucho con Hikaru. No puedo decir que no.-

-Lo se.-

Y ambos se quedan en silencio ante esas ultimas dos palabras de parte de Kyoya.

-De verdad… pareces muy feliz ahora, Kyoya- senpai. Antes… las cosas eran muy diferentes.- Kaoru sonríe tranquilamente, y luego lo mira a los ojos.

-Tu también. Me alegro que este haya sido el resultado.- él no lo miraba a los ojos, y seguía serio.

-Espero que esto pueda durar mucho tiempo.- El menor de ambos baja la mirada con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué… lo dices?- Pero su misma pregunta le había generado algo de tristeza.

-Porque… no durara demasiado.- Kaoru le sonríe con melancolía.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez lo suyo dure mas que lo nuestro.-

-Ustedes pueden ser felices hasta el final. Pero Hikaru y yo no tenemos mucho futuro. Nadie… podría comprenderlo. Por ahora soy el único consciente de eso.-

-¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo?- Kyoya lo mira irónicamente.

-Trato de hacerlo. No quiero que todo se base en tener relaciones. Quiero pasar mas tiempo con Hikaru.-

-Me refiero a que deberías preguntarle lo que quiere. A pesar de que es algo idiota, puede ser mas profundo si se lo propone.-

Kaoru rie un poco, y vuelve a sonreírle.

-¡Nunca fuiste tan positivo cuando estábamos juntos! Se nota que ahora estas de buen humor todo el tiempo XD.-

-Ninguno de los dos estaba precisamente feliz ¬¬. Además… ese no era yo.- Kyoya lo mira cruzado de brazos, Kaoru le asiente.

-Ajá. Ese tampoco era yo. Era Tamaki- senpai.-

-Y supongo que yo era Hikaru.-

-Jajaja. Me ire con él ahora, hablemos luego, Kyoya- senpai ^^.-

-Nos vemos.- Kyoya se da media vuelta y se retira caminando.

Kaoru vuelve a la mesa con Hikaru y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunta el mayor.

-Nada, solo me recordó eso de que no podemos tener sexo aquí.-

-Que pesado ¬¬.- Hikaru lo mira de mala gana.

-Jajaja. Puede ser, pero… hace mucho que no hablaba con Kyoya- senpai…- El menor le sonríe con nostalgia.

-Me alegra que aun podamos ser amigos luego de todo lo que sucedió.-

-Es lo minimo que puede hacer luego de querer arruinarnos la vida ¬¬.- Hikaru le desvia la mirada molesto. Entrecierra los ojos y no mira a Kaoru.

-¿Y que mas dijo?- Pregunta en un murmuro.

-¿Qué?- Kaoru lo mira extrañado.

-¿Qué mas te dijo? Estuvieron hablando por bastante tiempo.-

-Nada importante en realidad.-

-Aunque no sea importante dimelo ò.ó.- Hikaru se digna a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-

-Porque no me gusta que tengas conversaciones en privado con él ¬¬.-

-Ahh. Estas celoso.- Suspira Kaoru con normalidad.

-¿Celoso O.o? No es cierto.-

-Si que lo es. Pero me pone feliz que estes celoso ^^.-

-Callate ¬¬.- Hikaru le vuelve a desviar la mirada enojado.

Kaoru se prende a su brazo y le sonríe.

-La vida puede ser mejor sin sexo.-

-Estas loco.- Hikaru se queda en silencio, y mira a lo lejos que venían clientas.

-Pero… si estas bien con esto, intentare estarlo también.-


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi!! subo un nuevo capi :). De verdad les agradezco muchos sus reviews a: Miyuki-Tsukiyono, kami_haruka, shadow-black-neko. A pesar de que poquitas personas me len, voy a seguir :D._

_Next Chapter:_

* * *

Ese dia había sido bastante tranquilo. Las puertas se cierran en el Host Club, y todas las clientas se retiran de a poco.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos ^^. Bye bye.- Honey saluda con la mano a los demás, y se retira del club junto con Mori.

-Nosotros también, nos vemos mañana.- Hikaru y Kaoru les sonríen, y se van también.

-No hay mucho que hacer, las cuentas están completas. Me adelantare, Tamaki.- Kyoya toma su bolso, y comienza a caminar a la salida.

-Tengo que irme rápido, debo preparar la cena.-

-¡Ah! ¡Haruhi!- Tamaki se le acerca, sonriendo.

-¿Senpai?-

-Hace años que no visito tu casa y saludo a tu humilde y generoso padre :D.-

-Sabes que te odia ¬¬.-

-Si, pero se que los demás le agradan. Un dia podríamos ir a visitarte nuevamente, ¿No crees?-

-Mmm.. esta bien, pero no quiero que sean tan escandalosos. Ni que llamen mucho la atención como la ultima vez.-

-Seremos muy tranquilos.-

-Creo que hoy no tengo nada importante que hacer, y mi padre no esta… podrías…-

-¿Me estas invitando a ir a tu casa W.W?-

-Tomalo como quieras. Solo digo que en toda la semana estará mi padre, y no será muy lindo para ti ¬¬.-

……

……

……

Mientras que ambos conversaban muy naturalmente…

Kyoya estaba detrás de la puerta principal, escuchando todo. Sonríe lleno de rabia, y con una gran vena en su cabeza, y alza un poco su puño.

"Y luego no quiere que me enoje con él ¬¬. ¿¡Que rayos intenta hacer yendo solo a la casa de Haruhi?! ¿¡Acaso piensa que soy estúpido?!"

-Jajaja. Me encantaría ir de verdad. Pero no creo que le agrade a Kyoya que este solo contigo ^^.-

Él se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Tamaki.

-¿Solo? ¿Por qué le molestaría?- Pregunta Haruhi, inocentemente.

"Definitivamente esos dos son igual de idiotas ¬¬" Piensa Kyoya y baja la mirada.

-Ya lo entenderas algún dia, jaja. Aunque si voy podríamos solucionar tu problema XD.-

-Olvidalo ¬¬. Kyoya- senpai me mataria. Sere virgen el tiempo que sea necesario. Además, nunca lo considere una opción hacerlo con todos ustedes.-

-Es cierto.. a ti te gusta otra persona T.T.-

Haruhi se extraña al escucharlo, y recuerda lo que le había dicho Tamaki hace tiempo. Él pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico. Prefería que siga pensando eso antes de arruinar su relación con Kyoya, nunca le diría la verdad. Ahora que todos estaban tranquilos, no quería generar ningún tipo de problema.

-No me gusta hablar sobre eso.-

-Solo quiero conocerlo algún dia. Quiero que te haga feliz, Haruhi.- Tamaki le sonríe sinceramente.

-Senpai…-

-Si lo amas, quiero que te haga incluso mas feliz que todos nosotros juntos. Es lo que mas deseo.-

Haruhi se le queda mirando, y por un segundo se le cruza por la cabeza… Que tal vez Tamaki alguna vez la quiso como ella a él. Baja la mirada y sonríe tristemente.

-No importa. Otro dia vendrán todos juntos a mi casa, y hasta podre cocinarles.-

-Sip. Es lo mejor. Además Kyoya se pondría muy celoso si se entera que voy solo.-

-¿Él es muy celoso?-

-¡DIOS!!!- Exclama Tamaki, y Haruhi retrocede.

-No es simplemente celoso, es tan psicótico XD. Arde de la rabia las dos horas que estamos en el Host Club mientras que yo estoy con las clientas.-

Kyoya vuelve a enojarse, y se torna furioso.

"¿Qué necesidad hay de decirle todo eso a Haruhi ¬¬? ¡Ademas tengo tanto derecho a ser celoso! ¡Todo el tiempo te le insinuas a las chicas! ¡ES MAS! ¡Ahora mismo estas solo con Haruhi, hablando de la vida! ¡Es normal que sea celoso! ¡Y no estoy psicótico!" Gruñe algo molesto, y comienza a caminar negándose a seguir escuchado la conversación.

-Ok, de alguna forma me imaginaba que era asi ^^U. Ya es tarde, me voy a mi casa.-

-Muy bien. Yo también tengo que irme. Generalmente vuelvo con Kyoya, pero ambos tenemos muchos deberes. Hoy nos concentraremos en eso.-

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida.

-Por lo menos ustedes organizan los tiempos. Supongo que Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai también lo hacen con tantos años de experiencia. Pero con Hikaru y Kaoru debe ser mas difícil, ya que ambos viven juntos y no se controlan demasiado.-

-Ambos tenemos nuestro espacio, y Kyoya organiza todo. Las responsabilidades y el sexo por separado XD.-

-Eso me parece perfecto. Los chicos deberían aprender un poco de ustedes ¬¬.-

-¿Lo crees? ¡Yo también pienso igual!- Ambos pasan conversando muy a gusto, y caminan por el pasillo del Instituto hacia la salida.

Sin que ninguno se de cuenta, Kyoya se mantenía estatico detrás de una columna, escuchándolos. Suspira resignado, y le dirige la mirada a las puertas del salón de música.

"Tengo las llaves después de todo. No se dieron cuenta que no cerraron del todo bien. hay que ser despistado." Camina hacia las puertas algo desganado.

"Se llevan increíblemente bien. No puedo prohibirle a Tamaki que siga queriendo a Haruhi como siempre. Eso si… seria muy psicótico de mi parte." Se queda en frente del Host Club, de sus puertas, y cuando se dispone a cerrar, se queda unos segundos inmóvil. Sin pensarlo, abre las puertas e ingresa.

"Me molesta ¬¬. Lo admito. Tamaki sigue siendo el padre sobre protector de Haruhi, y a pesar de que ella no me cae del todo mal, siento molestia cuando ambos están solos. Que se busque una vida." Mira a lo lejos una mesa, y nota que había unos cuantos papeles.

"Despues de todo los olvide aquí." Camina hacia la gran mesa, y comienza a recoger esos papeles.

"No es propio de mi olvidar las cosas. Tamaki realmente hace que me desconcentre." Vuelve a suspirar desganado, y cuando alza la mirada, nota que había algo mas sobre la mesa.

-¿Que es…?- Había un cuaderno al costado de sus cosas. Un poco descuidado, y malgastado. Lo toma en sus manos, y lo abre.

-"Fujioka Haruhi". Debió olvidarlo también. Lo dejare aquí, mañana lo encontrara después de todo.- Y cuando esta a punto de cerrarlo, nota que había varias paginas arrancadas. Eso explicaba porque estaba tan gastado y era tan liviano.

"No seria correcto revisarlo." Se queda unos segundos con el cuaderno en las manos. Sonríe maliciosamente, lo abre y comienza a ojearlo.

"Tampoco es correcto que Tamaki le siga insinuando a Haruhi ideas sobre perder la virginidad con él. Tengo derecho a hacer algo malo." Lo observa sin mucho detalle, ya que había apuntes y ejercicios de clase.

"Nada interesante. Era tan obvio." Hace una expresión de aburrimiento, cierra el cuaderno, y cuando lo coloca sobre la mesa, nota que un papel se cae del interior, y queda en el suelo. Se arrodilla y lo toma rápidamente. Era un papel arrugado y maltratado.

"¿Qué rayos hace con sus apuntes?" Lo abre y nota que era una frase algo larga.

-Yo… Haruhi Fujioka…- Se detiene al leer las siguientes tres palabras.

-¿En que piensa al escribir algo tan extremadamente peligroso ¬¬? Si esto cae en manos equivocadas, su secreto saldría a la luz. Todo el mundo podría enterarse, y la reputación del Host Club se vendría abajo completamente. Sin mencionar su deuda.- Vuelve a prestarle atención al papel y sigue leyendo.

-Tal vez mi apariencia sea la de un chico y hasta trabaje en el Host Club, pero la realidad no es como parece. Soy tan sensible como cualquier chica, puedo enamorarme como cualquier chica. Y ha pasado. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de…- Kyoya siente una puñalada en su pecho. Vuelve a leer la frase una y otra vez, intentado descifrar y tratando de comprobar que su lectura era correcta. Era bastante difícil considerando que justo en ese preciso lugar, el papel estaba muy arruinado y roto, como si un perro hubiera mordido y masticado el papel.

"No puede ser cierto ¬¬" Deja de lado la ridícula hipótesis de que Shiroi lo haya mordido en alguna ocasion, y vuelve a leerlo por decima vez.

-Si. Aquí dice… TAMAKI SUOU.- Y un rayo cae haciendo un gran estruendo, en sus pensamientos, claro.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Ella esta enamorada de ese idiota?- Hace un bollo con el papel, y lo presiona forma un puño.

-¿¡Eso significa que si Tamaki le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes, ella hubiera correspondido su amor y serian una horrible pareja de enamorados ¬¬|||?!- Se asquea y siente repulsión al imaginarse que ambos caminaban de la mano, yendo al Instituto juntos, y riendo como si fueran muy felices.

_Y de pronto, abre los ojos atonito._

_Y para de respirar._

-¿Acaso… yo…?- Siente que algo en su interior se derrumba. Y recuerda a Tamaki.

Tiembla un poco, y aspira aire. Solo podía pensar en Tamaki. En la primera vez con él, en todo lo sucedido. Porque aunque odiaba a Shiroi… le debía bastante ya que gracias a él se había causado un problema, y una resolución que beneficiaba su relación actual con King.

_Pero…_

-Soy…- Mira su mano, y vuelve a ver el bollo de papel. Kyoya solo siente tristeza.

-El único que sobra en esto.- Cierra los ojos y trata de pensar. Pero solo estaba Tamaki.

No había sido consciente de que ahora que eran una pareja, lo amaba el doble. No se había dado cuenta de eso.

**"Quiero que te haga feliz, Haruhi."** Recuerda las palabras de su amigo, dichas con tanta preocupación y sinceridad.

_Seria estúpido no pensar…_

_Que Tamaki la seguía amando en el fondo._

**"Es lo que mas deseo."**

Pero no siente odio hacia ella. No podía sentirlo. Solo siente una profunda tristeza que invade todo su ser. King quería, y anhelaba siempre que Haruhi fuera feliz. Siempre le hablaba de eso, y hasta ahora Kyoya no le daba importancia porque pensaba que como estaban juntos, ya lo demás no era importante. Que idiota se sentía ahora.

-Entonces…-

Deja el cuaderno en perfecto orden, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida. Las voces retumban en su cabeza, la pasada conversación de ambos allí dentro.

_Y sentía que su corazón era carcomido lentamente. Dolorosamente._

El dolor que sentía antes cuando Tamaki solo lo satisfacía por lastima y cuando tuvo que recurrir con desesperación a Kaoru. Ese sentimiento amargo que solo lo hacia sentirse una basura lo invadía. Y no era nada lindo.

-Solo me queda decírselo.- Cierra las puertas con las llaves, y sale del Instituto con prisa. Sube a su limusina, y esta arranca de inmediato. Abre su celular y marca el numero.

-¡Kyoya!! ¡No puedo creer que me estes llamado XD! Estoy haciendo los deberes, ya que me refregaste durante todo el dia que era un idiota irresponsable porque tu ya habías terminado todo hace semanas, jaja. ¡Pero me falta muy poco y…!

-Tamaki..- Kyoya se sorprende al notar que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

"¿Por qué?"

Y el silencio se apodera de la llamada por segundos.

-¿Ky..Kyoya? ¿Qué sucede?-

Él no podía hablar, se sentía devastado. Pero su deber como amigo era decirle lo que había descubierto. Asi, Tamaki podría decidir justamente. Porque si Haruhi lo hacia feliz, mucho mas feliz que él, Tamaki se lo merecía.

Kyoya también… solo deseaba la verdadera felicidad de Tamaki.

-Voy a tu mansión ahora.- Y corta la llamada rápidamente. Kyoya cierra los ojos, y trata de tranquilizarse. No lo estaba tomando para nada bien. Apostaba lo que sea a que King se estaba preocupando en ese instante. Intentaría recobrar la compostura cuando este en frente de él.

……………

-Puede pasar a su habitación, Kyoya- sama.-

-Gracias.-

Kyoya le agradece a Shiba, la sirvienta mas leal de la familia. Comienza a subir las escaleras, y cuando se encuentra de pie en frente del cuarto de Tamaki, lleva su mano a la perilla y la gira lentamente.

-Lo mas seguro es que se me abalance encima.- Abre la puerta, y Tamaki, desde adentro, lo observa lleno de preocupación y sorpresa.

-Y ahora sucederá.- Kyoya da un paso hacia delante, y antes de poder defenderse, King corre hacia él y lo abraza desesperado.

-¿¡Que sucedió?! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba T.T! ¡Te escuche por el celular y parecía que estabas muy mal!!-

"Se dio cuenta a la perfeccion. De verdad envidio esa capacidad de leer mi mente."

-Tenemos que hablar.- Kyoya se separa y lo mira con mucha seriedad. Tamaki se sorprende y le asiente aun preocupado. Ambos caminan y se sientan en la cama.

-Volvi al Host Club luego de que tu y Haruhi se fueron juntos.-

King lo mira extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabes que nosotros…?-

-Me quede escuchándolos.-

Él abre la boca sorprendido, y luego se pone nervioso.

-Pe..pe..pero… solo hablábamos ^^U, No escuchaste todo, ¿Verdad O.o?-

-Eso no importa. Cuando entre, encontré un cuaderno de Haruhi en una mesa y lo revise.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pense que tenias en cuenta la privacidad de la gente.-

-Tamaki.- Kyoya lo mira a los ojos, muy decidido.

-Ahí dentro… decía que te ella te amaba.-

……

……

……

-¿Q..que?- Tamaki lo mira mas shockeado que nunca.

-Decia… que… te amaba profundamente.- Kyoya baja la cabeza, y siente que toda su vida se estaba quebrando en cientos de pedazos.

-Pero… ella… NO. No puede ser.- King niega con la cabeza, nervioso.

-Yo lei… una especie de confesión de Haruhi. Estaba en un papel que una vez tenia Shiroi en su boca. Decía que… a ella le gustaba otra persona.- Le confirma Tamaki bastante seguro.

-Es mentira. Leí ese papel, y decía que estaba enamorada de Tamaki Suou.-

-¡Es imposible! ¡Haruhi me tendría que haber dicho en ese momento que…!-

Tomoku Shoku.

Tamaki Suou.

_Ouch. Eso tenia mucho sentido u.u._

-¿Me estas diciendo que Haruhi me ama?- Pregunta con total ingenuidad.

-Si.- Kyoya lo mira de reojo, sin expresión.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Pregunta tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Qué… que voy hacer ahora?- Tamaki comienza a sentir algo muy horrible.

Era… naa, imposible.

¿Era confusión O.o?

-Siento una presión en mi pecho que divide dos sentimientos.- Dice casi inconscientemente.

-Y… ¿Cuáles son?- Kyoya sentía tanta inseguridad en su interior.

-Te amo, Kyoya. De verdad, yo creo que he aprendido a amarte en este corto tiempo.-

No quería escuchar eso. Ya que… eso significaba lo peor que podía imaginar.

-Pero… quizás… yo… de alguna forma, estoy muy apegado a Haruhi porque la quiero.-

-¿La quieres?- Esta vez, Kyoya clava su mirada fijamente en la de Tamaki.

-S..si.. yo.. la quiero mucho.-

-Y eso significa en realidad que…-

-Aun… bueno, la amo un poco.-

Y dicho esto, Kyoya se levanta bruscamente de la cama y lo mira con odio.

-Bien. perfecto.-

-¿Ky..Kyoya?-

-No puedes amar a dos personas. Eso no tiene lógica alguna.-

-¡Pero tu preguntaste si…!-

-DECIDE.- Lo señala horriblemente furioso, y Tamaki retrocede intimidado.

-Yo o la **perra**.-

King lo mira lleno de nervios, y lleno de dudas.

-Y..yo.. e..eh..-

Kyoya siente un vacio increíblemente grande ante su duda. Si lo amara de verdad, no lo dudaría ni por un instante. Entonces, por simple deducción, Tamaki no lo amaba. Pero no quería creerlo. Se negaba a creerlo.

-No volveré a repetirlo. Decide.- Le pide con un tono mas tranquilo, ya que sus emociones comenzaban a traicionarlo.

-Yo no… ¡YO NO PUEDO T.T!- Tamaki se acurruca en su cama, temblando y sollozando.

-Tamaki…- Kyoya lo mira angustiado.

-¡Necesito mucho tiempo! ¡Si no me hubieras dicho nada, las cosas seguirían como siempre! ¡Y ahora no sentiría… no sentiría…!-

-Dudas.- Completa la frase Kyoya sin animos.

-Obviamente pensé en ocultarlo, pero no me parecía digno hacerlo. Ni tu ni Haruhi se merecen esto. Si ambos se aman, yo soy el único que sobra en esta situación.-

-Kyoya…- Tamaki levanta la mirada y siente mucho dolor.

-Alguna vez… ella me gustó.- Kyoya sonríe ante la ironia de la situación.

-Pero supongo que fue algo demasiado momentáneo. Te amo mucho mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, y no podría dudarlo.- Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-Ya lo he decidido. Estamos separados oficialmente.-

-¿QUÉ?- Tamaki se horroriza, se pone de pie y corre hacia él para detenerlo.

-Lo que oiste.- Kyoya se da la vuelta para volver a mirarlo de frente.

-¿Quieres tiempo? Te dare todo el que necesites. Pero no puedo vivir de esta forma. No puedo seguir tolerando que estes conmigo y que no sientas lo mismo que yo.- Kyoya entrecierra los ojos tristemente.

-No otra vez…- Y recuerda como era su vida antes. Como estaba con él antes, y sobre todo, su relación con Kaoru. Prefería morir que volver a repetir esos errores otra vez.

-Asi que… piensa todo lo que quieras. Solo dime cuando te decidas.-

-¡Kyoya!-

Él sale de la habitación antes de empezar a escuchar las interminables e incoherentes excusas que podría oir de Tamaki. Por primera vez, hubiera matado para que solo haya silencio a su alrededor. Tamaki se cansa de gritarle, y se queda viendo su camino horriblemente confundido y lastimado. Su mejor amigo… no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Baja la mirada y lagrimas caen.

"Definitivamente… Kyoya deberia ser el que este llorando en este instante."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Woww, me sorprendi mucho al leer reviews tan largos :), les agradezco mucho de verdad a: **Miyuki-Tsukiyono, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17.**_

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

-Ahh ^^. Que linda noche :D. No hace calor, no hace frio. Estamos solos en nuestra habitación. ¿No te parece genial?- Kaoru abraza de costado a Hikaru, y le sonríe alegremente.

En cambio, el mayor siente estremecimiento ante su contacto. Sonríe muy nervioso, y le desvia la mirada.

-Ssssi. Genial ^^U. La noche es perfecta, JAJAJA.-

Ambos se mantenían sentados en su enorme cama.

-¿Y sabes por que es tan perfecta? Porque hoy vamos a DORMIR juntos. No nos desvelaremos como las ultimas… mmm… ¿34 noches? Si, mas o menos. No nos iremos a dormir tarde por motivos que no es necesario mencionar :D.- El menor se separa, y observa la luna por el gran ventanal de su habitación.

Hikaru entra en depresión y abraza sus piernas, haciéndose bolita. Tenia un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Sera… una noche… larga ^^|||.- Seguía sonriendo, fingiendo que estaba perfectamente conforme.

-Aunque… un poco aburrida. ¿No lo crees, Kaoru?-

-NO. No será aburrida, podremos hablar… y… abrazarnos, y criticar a la gente, y burlarnos de Tono… y… hablar ^^U.- Kaoru lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza, y se queda estatico por varios segundos. Su hermano lo mira y arquea una ceja.

……

……

……

Hikaru se arrodilla en la cama a la velocidad de la luz, se abalanza encima de Kaoru violentamente y le sonríe con frialdad.

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO SE PUEDE! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡TODO ES DEMASIADO ABURRIDO SI SOLO DORMIMOS Y HABLAMOS! ¡SI NO QUIERES, VOY A OBLIGARTE!-

-¿¡QUE O.o?! ¡No T.T!!!!!!-

Pero Hikaru frena su grito con un beso desenfrenado. Kaoru forcejea para soltarse, su hermano introduce sus manos bajo su ropa y comienza a manosearlo.

"No quería recurrir a esto" El menor suelta una mano, y busca cualquier objeto de la mesita de luz. Toma un embase de algo y se lo arroja en la cabeza.

-¡OUCH!!-

De esa forma, logra separarse del beso.

-¿¡Por que rayos tu…?!-

-¡Hikaru! ¡Por favor! ¡No podemos seguir asi! ¡Me niego a seguir una relación que solo sea sexo!-

-¿¡Y que importa si es asi?!-

El menor abre los ojos atonito ante esa pregunta.

-¿Q..que?-

-¡Sabes que nos separaran! ¿Verdad?! ¡Sabes que no durara mucho tiempo, lo sabes mas que nadie! ¡Solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo! ¡Y la única forma de que pueda disfrutarlo es teniendo relaciones! ¡Hacerlo todas las veces que se nos presente la oportunidad PORQUE MAS ADELANTE NO PODREMOS JAMAS!- Grita Hikaru descontrolado, y mirándolo con rabia.

Kaoru lo mira intimidado, pero luego entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con seriedad.

-Lamento decirte que pensamos completamente diferente.-

El mayor lo mira sorprendido, y cierra los ojos.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que esto? no puedo entender porque no lo disfrutas.-

-Lo disfruto y lo aprecio mas que nadie. Pero somos una pareja y quiero aunque sea que nos respetemos como debe ser. ¿Podrias comprender mi decisión? No digo que no lo hagamos nunca, pero hacerlo cada vez que se nos presente oportunidad, o sea, todos los días a cada instante, me parece una locura.-

-¡NO LO ES!- Hikaru vuelve a mirarlo enojado.

-Hikaru. Me niego a obedecerte en todo. Soporto la mayoría de tus ideas, es la primera vez que me opongo a una. Quiero que estemos juntos mas que nunca, quiero que…-

-¡Callate! ¿¡Y que mierda quieres que hagamos ahora?! ¿¡Que seamos una maldita pareja gay y romantica y que lo demostremos?! ¡Tenemos que mantener todo esto en secreto! ¡No podemos hacerlo en el Host Club, y además tampoco aquí?! ¿¡En el único lugar en el que podemos estar solos?!-

-¡Solo quiero que tengamos espacio entre nosotros! ¡Lo que menos deseo es que todo esto se gaste por las relaciones! ¡¿No se supone que hay algo mas que eso entre nosotros?!-

-¡No voy a entenderte nunca! ¡Realmente eres un cobarde!-

-¡Muerete! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que casi nos cuesta la ultima estupidez que hicimos por tu culpa?! ¡El mundo entero se pudo haber enterado de lo nuestro!! ¡Me niego rotundamente volver a sufrir algo asi otra vez!! ¡Lo mejor que pudo haber echo Kyoya- senpai es prohibirnos que lo hagamos en el Instituto!!-

Hikaru se enfurece el doble, se levanta y lo mira de pie en la cama.

-¿¡Ah si?! ¡Si tanto le agradeces, vete con él!!-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, pensando en los ridículos e incoherentes celos indirectos de su hermano.

-¡Hikaru!!-

-¡¡Hare lo mismo!! ¡Me encontrare a alguien que quiera disfrutar de la vida en todo momento y que no quiera reprimirse por miedos estupidos!! ¡Por lo menos no estare pensando todo el tiempo que me separare de esa persona y que debo aprovechar el tiempo!!-

-¡HIKARU! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que estas diciendo?! ¡¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!!-

-¡TU TAMBIEN! ¡No mereces estar conmigo!! ¡¡Vete con alguien que complazca tus deseos!!-

Kaoru se levanta y lo mira completamente furioso.

-¡Largate! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLARTE!- Señala la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto que me voy! ¡Daria lo que sea para alejarme de ti!- Hikaru no retrocedía por nada del mundo.

-¡SOLO LARGATE! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!-

-¡Mas te vale que te olvides de todo lo que pasamos! ¡Ya no eres nada para mi!- Exclama el mayor fuertemente, camina hacia la puerta y la abre.

-¡Vete al diablo! ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie que soporte esa actitud de mierda! ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Ya era hora que dejes de depender de mi!- Lo vuelve a señalar Kaoru sin retractarse.

Hikaru queda fuera de la habitación, gira para verlo a los ojos y lo mira fríamente.

-¡LO PASARE MUCHO MEJOR CON HARUHI! **¡TE ODIO!!-**

Kaoru le cierra la puerta en la cara, aborreciéndolo mas que nunca.

……

……

……

_"Es tan… despreciable…" _

"Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos.. ¡Después de todo lo que sufrimos juntos! ¡¿Se atreve a decirme que soy un cobarde?!" Se lleva ambas manos al rostro, y tapa sus ojos.

"Se atreve a decirme… que me vaya con Kyoya- senpai… que tal vez él cumplirá mis deseos…" Se apoya de espaldas contra la puerta.

"A decirme… que encontrara a alguien mejor que yo…" Se deja caer lentamente, cayendo al suelo.

_"Y a decirme que… que…"_

Las lagrimas caen, pero no emite sonidos ni sollozos. No quería que Hikaru lo escuchara, no quería que nadie lo oyera en ese estado tan vulnerable, como si hubiera perdido la discusión.

_"La pasara mejor con Haruhi…" _Y no logra tolerarlo mas, el dolor era demasiado. Se larga a llorar gimiendo adolorido.

-¡Todo esta mal!!- Exclama entre sollozos, y se acurruca abrazando sus piernas.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Yo no.. podría…!- Se sostiene el rostro con ambas manos mientras que seguía llorando.

-¡Estar otra vez con Kyoya- senpai!! ¡No podría! ¡Eres el único al que amo!- Se echa al suelo de costado, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, muy adolorido.

-No quiero… compartirte…- Tiembla muy nervioso y se acurruca en el piso.

-No quiero que estes con Haruhi… te amo…- Abre los ojos lentamente, y siente el dolor mas agudo que pudo haber sentido su corazón.

-Lo lamento. Hare lo que tu quieras… lo que sea… lo lamento…- Se sostiene el pecho, y tiene ligeros espasmos debido al llanto.

_"Y ahora me odia."_

-¡NOO!- Se sostiene la cabeza horrorizado, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

_"Me odia con todas sus fuerzas… por ser tan egoísta… por ser un cobarde, ¿Verdad?..._

_Si…_

_Soy todo lo que dijo… soy el que causo todo esto…_

_Merezco… morir…_

_Si me deja… si me odia, ya no puedo seguir…"_

* * *

Hikaru se recuesta en su cama, en otra habitación, y larga un suspiro agotador. Saca su celular, y marca un numero.

-Hola.- Lo atiende esa voz claramente familiar.

-Hola, Haruhi. Soy Hikaru.-

-¿Hikaru? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta con cierta extrañez. Ya era bastante de noche.

-Ahh.. nada importante…- Hikaru se coloca de costado, y entrecierra los ojos.

-Veras… discutí con Kaoru.-

-¿Discutieron? ¿Fue… por algo importante?-

-Creo que cortamos.-

-¿QUÉ?!!- Haruhi se asusta al instante.

Hikaru nota que su propia frase había dicho con demasiada serenidad. Eso le dolia a él mismo.

-¡Imposible! ¿¡Que fue lo que paso?! ¡No puedo creer esta casualidad!-

-¿Casualidad?- Él no entiende sus palabras. Haruhi suspira y decide continuar.

-Acaba de llamarme Tamaki- senpai. Kyoya- senpai corto con él.-

Hikaru siente que su corazón se detiene. Su cuerpo se encoge, y él se queda en silencio.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Estas bien?-

"Él… corto a… Tono… ¿Q..que significa eso?" Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran, y coloca una mano en su pecho.

"¿Acaso él… que..que le dijo a Kaoru en la tarde?" Vuelve a recordar esa imagen, cuando ambos hablaban y cuando Kaoru le sonríe amablemente.

"Ellos… dos… ¿Por qué Kaoru me enfrento de esa forma? Él nunca… discutiría conmigo… ¡ES MAS! Él nunca… se enojaría tanto de esa forma. ¿Lo hizo al propósito? ¿Queria discutir conmigo y romper la relación? Kyoya- senpai… corto a Tono para estar con…

_¿Con Kaoru?"_

-¡Hikaru! ¿Estas ahí?- Haruhi comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Si..-

Ella se sorprende mucho al oir que su voz se quebraba.

-¿Hikaru?-

-Nosotros… peleamos… y le dije cosas horribles…- Él siente un intenso dolor en lo mas profundo de su ser, y no nota cuando sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y comienzan a derramarse.

-¡Pero no quería! Yo… soy un verdadero idiota…- Solloza y trata de contener el llanto.

-Calmate.. todo tiene solución, puedes arreglarte con él. Solo debes hablarle.-

-No puedo..-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… debe odiarme por todo lo que dije…-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

Entonces Hikaru reacciona y se lleva una mano al rostro, horrorizado.

-Dios.. no puedo creerlo.. nunca me descontrole tanto con él. Debe estar… muy lastimado…-

-Tienes que hablarle y disculparte. Conozco a Kaoru, y si realmente lo ofendiste, no dara el primer paso. Debe sentir inseguridad, y tal vez esta tan afectado que piensa que todo lo que le dijiste es la verdad y no debe pensar que solo fue por el enojo del momento.-

-No puedo hacerlo ahora.. me mandara al diablo otra vez..- Murmura Hikaru atormentado.

-¡No lo hara! ¡Sabes como es Kaoru!-

-Tu no escuchaste lo que me dijo… fue.. muy fuerte, igual que lo que yo le dije.. no estoy preparado para ir y hablarle..-

Haruhi hace unos segundos de silencio.

-Me gustaría saber porque pelearon.-

Hikaru se estremece y se preocupa mucho al escucharla.

-Lo siento, Haruhi..-

-Aunque sea.. prométeme que intentaras hablarle mañana. Es imposible que se evadan por mucho tiempo, viven en el mismo lugar.-

Él vuelve a sostenerse el rostro con una mano, y sigue llorando.

-Supongo que como siempre, esto es mi culpa.-

-Hikaru. No digas eso. Si no hablas con él pronto, tendre que intervenir.-

-Adios.. Haruhi.- ambos cortan.

"Kaoru… no podría hacerlo, ¿O si?" Abre los ojos lleno de melancolía, y se arrepiente por todo.

"No podría… él me ama… yo lo amo… no podría querer… ir con Kyoya- senpai… no podria" Se braza a si mismo, y lagrimas caen sin control.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hii ^^. Cinco reviewss, estoy muy muy feliz :p. Me alegra que haya gente que lea esta historia T.T. Y tambien que se hayan tomado la molestia de hacerme comentarios tan largos. Les agradezco mucho a: Miyuki-Tsukiyono, kami-haruka, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17, crazyonechan._

_Siguiente capi:_

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

"De verdad parece que todas las cosas van muy mal. ¿Qué fue lo que causo todo esto?" Haruhi llega a la entrada del Instituto Ouran, observa la hora en el gran reloj de arriba.

"Ayer parecía que todo estaba bien. Pero cuando Tamaki- senpai me llamó, estaba destrozado. Debe amar a Kyoya- senpai con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque tampoco quiso decirme el motivo de la discusión. Si encuentro a Kyoya- senpai a solas, le preguntaré."

-¡Haru- chan!!-

Ella se da media vuelta, y nota que Honey la saludaba a lo lejos, junto con Mori. Ambos se apresuran para llegar a ella.

-¡Buenos días, Haru- chan ^^!-

-Buenos días.-

-Ahh.. buenos días. Aunque realmente no creo que sean muy buenos para todos.- Ella baja la mirada algo desanimada.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Honey muy curioso.

-Se enteraran tarde o temprano. Ni siquiera entiendo como pudo suceder asi como asi. Hikaru y Kaoru están fuertemente peleados, y Kyoya- senpai y Tamaki- senpai cortaron ayer.-

-¿¡QUEE?!- Él se asombra demasiado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunta Mori naturalmente.

-Ayer me llamo Tamaki- senpai y me dijo que ya no estaban juntos, lloraba y todo eso, pero no me explico las razones. Cada vez que le preguntaba, lloraba aun peor. Hikaru me llamo luego, y tampoco quiso darme razones de su pelea con Kaoru.-

Ambos se miran entre si, como deduciendo algunas cosas.

-Bueno.. toda pareja debe tener fuertes discusiones para que luego puedan superarlo juntos y hacerse mas fuertes.- Dice Honey con un aire de madurez.

-Si de verdad se aman, lo superaran.- Mori observa a Haruhi seriamente.

-¿No tendríamos que ayudarlos?- Pregunta ella, preocupada.

-No podemos aunque queramos. Nuestra intervención solo seria una molestia. He peleado con Takashi varias veces, pero seguimos adelante ^^.-

-Espero que ellos puedan.-

-Ahh.. entiendo..-

-¡Ah! ¡Alli viene Kyo- chan!- Honey señala a lo lejos. Alguien descendía de una limusina.

-Es una buena oportunidad para aunque sea preguntarle que sucedió ayer.- Haruhi da un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero Mori le sostiene un brazo.

-Conociéndolo, mejor no le hablemos.- Le dice seriamente.

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-¡Kyo- chan ^^! ¡Por aquí!!- Honey agita su mano, y Mori lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Qué acabo de decir ¬¬?-

Kyoya nota que sus compañeros estaban ahí, y observa a Haruhi. Mas que odio y desprecio y ganas de desearle la muerte… Sentia tanta envidia.

Seria un cobarde si los evadía por el tiempo en que Tamaki pensaba en su decisión, asi que aspira profundo y camina hacia ellos, fingía perfecta normalidad.

-Buenos días.- Saluda de forma sombria, sin tener ganas de sonreir falsamente.

-Ky..Kyoya- senpai… yo…- Haruhi se le acerca preocupada.

-¡Kyo- chan! ¿Por qué cortaste con Tama- chan?

……

……

……

Ok. Eso si que fue directo.

-Mitsukuni O.o. Se supone que no debemos…-

-No voy a intervenir, solo quiero saber la razón.- Le responde a Mori muy seguro.

Kyoya los mira de la forma mas amarga posible al recordar toda la situación de ayer. Su dolor estaba intacto. Aunque se le ocurre una respuesta practica que los dejaría bastante sorprendidos como para no poder preguntar mas.

-Yo también quiero saber, me preocupan.- Le dice Haruhi, y lo mira expectante.

Él la mira a los ojos, y solo se pregunta… ¿Qué mierda tenia ella que hacia que Tamaki estuviera confundido?

No…

No la amaba. No quería aceptarlo. Por primera vez quería ser iluso y no pensar de forma realista. Quería tener la esperanza de que Tamaki lo amaba a él. Aunque que sea quería engañarse a si mismo.

-Haruhi…- Pronuncia con frialdad, comprendiendo que ella no tenia la culpa de todo. Era la mas estúpida de todos y era muy inocente. Ella no estaba involucrada en el problema directamente. Ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que pasaba, por eso le tenia algo de lastima.

-Tu eres la razón.-

Dicho esto, espera unos segundos para ver si había alguna clase de reacción entre ellos. Honey y Mori se sorprenden, y Haruhi no termina de procesar las palabras en su verdadero sentido. Kyoya pasa a su costado sin querer esperar mas, e ingresa al Instituto.

-¿Yo?- Ella se impresiona, gira hacia él y lo mira muy impactada.

-¡Kyoya- senpai!-

-Tenias razón, Takashi. Esto solo genero mas incertidumbre.- Honey mira tristemente a su primo.

-Aunque creo que es algo obvio.- Responde él.

-¿Soy la causa de que ellos hayan cortado? Tamaki- senpai… se oia muy mal…- Ella baja la mirada angustiada.

-Y no quiero que sufra… no quiero que sufra y mucho menos por mi culpa.- Levanta la mirada, y sus amigos la observa muy preocupados.

…………………

"Por lo menos se hara la idea de que rayos esta pasando." Kyoya seguía caminando por los pasillos de Ouran, con su semblante indiferente. Había muchos alumnos caminando para entrar a sus clases.

"No sere duro con Haruhi. Mentiría si dijera que no me molesta su grado de lentitud para procesar las indirectas. Pero es obvio que Tamaki sintió algo por ella desde el primer momento." Hace una mueca de molestia al pensar en eso.

"Puedo entenderlo ahora. Tamaki leyó esa confesión y lo interpreto de forma diferente. Pensó que a ella le gustaba otra persona, dedujo que ya no tenia oportunidad con Haruhi. Conclusión: soy el maldito premio consuelo, lo único que le quedaba." Gruñe molesto, y una vena se asoma por su cabeza.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpidamente cruel sin darse cuenta ¬¬? ¡ÉL me dijo que me amaba!" Detiene su caminar y baja la mirada. Sus ojos son cubiertos por las sombras.

"Me lo dijo… de frente… y sonriendo… ¿Cómo puede ser que eso haya sido una mentira? No puedo aceptar eso… tiene que ser imposible…" Al volver a subir la mirada, nota que uno de los gemelos estaba sentado en la orilla del ventanal principal. Se encontraba solo, y miraba el exterior con expresión nula. Kyoya siente que algo no andaba bien. Se acerca a él y se queda a una distancia bastante cerca.

-¿Eres…?-

Él siente que Kyoya estaba a su lado, gira la cabeza lentamente para dirigirle la mirada.

-Kaoru.-

El mencionado lo mira a los ojos, y trata de sonreír.

-Si. Acertaste.-

Entonces, Kyoya nota su estado. Sus ojos irritados y rojos por el llanto.

-Estas… palido…- Le dice sin saber que le había pasado.

-Supongo. Es normal.- Kaoru baja la mirada con una sonrisa desganada.

-¿Estas bien?-

El menor le dirige la mirada y le niega.

-Por supuesto que no.- Contesta fríamente, ya que era consciente de que se veía horrible, como si hubiera llorado cinco días seguidos.

-Ayer discuti con Hikaru.-

Kyoya se sorprende y lo mira con comprensión.

-¿Y… la razón?-

-No se. No se que pasó. Solo se que fue mi culpa… me dijo las cosas mas ofensivas que te puedes imaginar. Y yo… solo me defendi de la misma forma. Ahora me odia.-

-No puede odiarte.-

-Me odia.- Kaoru entrecierra los ojos y piensa en las duras palabras de su hermano.

-Puedo entenderte.- Murmura Kyoya con bastante comprension.

-Kyoya- senpai… él… es un idiota, me dijo que vuelva contigo. Esta completamente loco ¡Esta celoso! No se en que diablos pensaba al decirme eso.-

Kyoya se sienta a su costado, y le desvia la mirada.

-Ayer corte con Tamaki.-

Al escuchar eso, Kaoru le dirige la mirada, atonito.

-¿Que?-

-Encontré una confesión en el cuaderno de Haruhi. Decía que amaba a Tamaki, entonces, yo le dije lo que descubrí.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Amo a Tamaki. Y por eso… deseo su felicidad. No creo que él me ame verdaderamente. Siempre quiso a Haruhi, yo solo le di la oportunidad de elegir. Él merece estar con la persona que quiere y si yo no puedo hacerlo feliz como podría hacerlo Haruhi, saldré de su camino.-

-Podrias pelear por Tamaki- senpai..- Murmura Kaoru.

-Pero… yo acabo de perder contra ella sin siquiera haber peleado. Haruhi tiene algo que yo no tengo. Tamaki tomara su decisión en poco tiempo, corte con él para que pueda pensar.-

-¿Él dudó?-

Kyoya se queda en silencio y las imágenes del dia anterior se repiten sucesivamente, la indecisión de Tamaki lo irritaba bastante. Suspira y lo mira a los ojos.

-Si.- Y baja la mirada con resignación.

-Esta situación… me recuerda demasiado a como eramos antes.- Kaoru abraza sus piernas, y su expresión se vuelve completamente nula.

-Tambien pensé en eso.- Kyoya mira al frente, con seriedad.

-Ayer llore… toda la noche. Vine solo al Instituto en una limusina. Pense mucho en la discusión, y ahora puedo ser algo objetivo. En el momento pensé en pedirle perdón, pero ahora veo que no tengo por que disculparme con Hikaru, él empezó por ser un obsesionado del sexo, él debe disculparse conmigo. - Kaoru vuelve a mirar a Kyoya esperando una respuesta, o aunque sea algo de apoyo. Al no escuchar ninguna palabra de parte de él, decide continuar.

-Antes no podía verlo a los ojos… porque tenia miedo de que me odiara por amarlo… supongo que tenia miedo de que sintiera asco hacia mi y que me rechace para estar con Haruhi.- Hace una mueca algo asquerosa al recordar esos momentos amargos. Kyoya mira hacia arriba y suspira.

-Siento la misma amargura de antes. Como cuando estábamos juntos.-

-Si.- Asiente Kaoru débilmente.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?- Le pregunta Kyoya con molestia.

-Yo no podría estar contigo otra vez, senpai. No puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso porque amo demasiado a Hikaru como para estar con alguien mas. Soy tan estúpido.- Kaoru niega con la cabeza, como que no tenia remedio. Se lleva una mano al rostro, y cierra los ojos, sin ganas de seguir hablando.

-Amo demasiado a ese idiota… como para tener una relación con otra persona. De verdad las cosas cambiaron, y a pesar de ser el mismo dolor, nunca estaremos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo que antes. No podría estar contigo, Kaoru.- Kyoya se cruza de brazos y baja la cabeza. Nunca se había sentido tan patético en toda su vida.

……………

Hikaru observa con enojo y frialdad lo que veía frente a él, se da media vuelta y deja de mirar esa escena. Abandona ese lugar. Él estaba a lo lejos, donde podía ver claramente a Kyoya y a Kaoru, pero no podía oírlos. Una cosa era mentirle sobre su pasada relación.

Pero ahora…

No podía perdonar a Kaoru. Nunca perdonaría a Kaoru.

…………………………………………

Haruhi ingresa al salón de clases, y nota que Hikaru estaba sentado en su lugar. Ella camina hacia su asiento, y lo mira de costado.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunta bastante preocupada. Él apoyaba su codo contra la mesa, y descansaba su rostro en la palma de su mano. Cierra los ojos y le desvia la mirada.

-Bien.- Es su respuesta cortante e inmadura.

-Hikaru.. Vinieron separados, ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto que si. No voy a volver a hablarle.-

Ella se sorprende por su frialdad, se sienta en su lugar y lo mira con incomprensión.

-¿Pero que estas…?-

-Haruhi. Ni siquiera pienso dirigirle la mirada. No se lo merece.-

-¡Pero ayer dijiste que…!-

-¡Cambie de parecer!- Hikaru la mira a los ojos, completamente decidido y sin dudar ni por un instante.

-No voy a perdonarlo jamás. No después de lo que vi.-

Haruhi entrecierra los ojos tristemente.

-¿Qué viste?- Murmura con cierta tristeza. Hikaru siente rabia y sobre todo angustia. Gira su cabeza para no mirarla, y cierra los ojos enojado.

-No importa. El punto es que no voy a hablarle y mucho menos disculparme. Ni siquiera aceptare una disculpa suya.-

-Hikaru..-

De pronto, antes de que pueda seguir la conversación, otra persona entra a clases. Kaoru levanta la mirada, observa a Hikaru y a Haruhi hablando. Su estomago se revuelve, y siente enojo, mucho enojo. No tenia intenciones de volver a cuestionarse, el dia anterior ya se había angustiado lo suficiente como para una vida entera. Continua su camino, se sienta en su lugar e intenta ignorar el hecho.

-Kaoru.. dime que fue lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué están peleados?- Haruhi se le acerca y lo mira compasiva. Él se atreve a mirarla y suspira. No podía odiarla porque dentro de todo no era la culpable de nada, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para nadie.

-No quiero decirte.- Contesta sinceramente, sin dudar.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Kaoru!-

-No quiero hablar de nada. Solo quiero que este dia termine para irme a casa.- Se recuesta en su pupitre y su mirada se llena de total indiferencia. Haruhi gira hacia Hikaru y lo mira enojado.

-¿Esto era lo que querías? No necesito decirte las reacciones de ambos son similares, y que si ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a hablar, no se arreglaran nunca.-

-No me importa. Por mi que se muera.- Hikaru le desvia la mirada, irritado.

-Eres completamente inmaduro.- Ella lo mira con total reproche.

-Kaoru tiene la culpa de todo. Estar con él fue un error desde el principio, ni siquiera se por que lo hizo si… si nunca me sintió nada por mi.-

Haruhi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se indigna y deja de mirarlo.

-Esto es totalmente estúpido. Me niego a seguir escuchando.- Deja de mirarlo, abre su libro y lo ignora por el resto de la clase.

……………

Toca el timbre. Los alumnos salian del salón rápidamente, la mayoría dirigiéndose a la cafetería para almorzar. Kyoya acomoda sus libros, y se toma su tiempo.

-Kyoya..-

Esa voz lo había estado molestado toda la clase. Casi todo el dia, y seguía retumbando en su cabeza. Tamaki estaba detrás suyo, llamándolo con suplica para que le hable. Hasta ahora lo había ignorado hasta morir. Pero por primera vez, gira hacia atrás con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lo mira de manera muy penetrante.

-¿Qué?-

Los ojos de Tamaki eran idénticos a los de un cachorrito abandonado. Solitarios, llenos de pena, llorosos.

-No quiero que me ignores..- Murmura con remordimiento.

-Me duele..- Termina diciendo y baja la mirada.

Kyoya se asquea un poco ante su ternura. Vuelve a darse la vuelta y se pone de pie.

-Solo voy a ignorarte hasta que te decidas.-

No quería que lo odie. Pero se lo merecía por ser un idiota. Eso era lo único que pensaba Tamaki desde el dia anterior.

-Pense mucho… y no puedo sentirme peor…- Le contesta con la voz apagada.

-Eso no soluciona el problema. Me gustaría que te apresures.- Kyoya gira para dejar de darle la espalda y lo mira irónicamente.

-No puedo apurarme… ¡No me pidas eso! No quiero hacer algo estúpido… no quiero lastimarte mas…-

-Si no quieres lastimarme, no lo estas logrando. En realidad, lo has hecho desde el principio y me resulta difícil perdonarte por todo.- Esta vez, lo mira con frialdad absoluta. Ese era el autentico Kyoya. Tamaki retrocede un poco, con bastante timidez.

-Tengo razón. No tendría que siquiera considerarte un amigo por todo lo que me estas haciendo pasar. Debería odiarte.-

-Ky..Kyoya..- Tamaki baja la mirada, se siente como la basura humana mas grande del mundo.

-Lo siento..-

Kyoya lo mira con superioridad y no piensa retractarse por que le decía.

-Tus disculpas no valen nada.- Dicho esto, se da media vuelta y se retira caminando del salón.

King se acurruca en su lugar, y apoya su cabeza contra la mesa. Cierra los ojos y siente unas fuertes ganas de llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!! este capitulo es tan depresion u.u, jaja. Muchas muuchas gracias por sus reviews a: crazyonechan, Miyuki-Tsukiyono, kami-haruka, shadow-black-neko. Espero terminar de publicar esta historia antes de que vaya de vacaciones :p. Creo que la aparicion de Shiroi en un futuro far far away (?, va a ser muy secundaria jajaja._

_Siguiente capii:_

* * *

-Vamonos, Haruhi.- Le ordena prácticamente Hikaru a la chica, luego de haber sonado el timbre del almuerzo. Él se coloca de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella lo escucha, pero trata de ignorarlo, observa a Kaoru quien se recuesta en su pupitre, sin intención de ver de frente a su hermano.

-Salgamos, Kaoru.. por favor.- Le pide suavemente, con intención de que aunque sea la escuche.

-Ve con Hikaru.- Responde en un murmuro, y cierra los ojos. Ella se sorprende y le niega.

-Tienes que venir. No quiero que te quedes aquí solo.-

-¡Haruhi!- Lo llama Hikaru con insistencia, notando que ella quería convencerlo para que vaya con ellos.

-Ve con él. Por favor. Quiero estar solo.- Kaoru alza la mirada, y la mira suplicante. Haruhi siente mucha tristeza al verlo, le asiente algo insegura y camina hacia Hikaru con resignación.

-Que se quede solo si tanto quiere.- Hikaru mira con frialdad a Kaoru a lo lejos, él le responde de la misma forma. Haruhi pasa al costado del mayor y lo mira completamente en desacuerdo.

-Solo ire contigo porque él me lo pidió. Sino no lo haría, estas insoportable.-

Hikaru le desvia la mirada molesto, y sale del salón. Ella lo sigue de mala gana. Kaoru observa al final como ambos se van juntos, y golpea su puño contra la mesa, maldiciendo al idiota de su gemelo. Ya no había nadie en el salón. Ahoga un gemido de rabia y siente que sus músculos se contraen.

-No..- Murmura adolorido y trata de conservar la serenidad. Apoya su frente contra el pupitre y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

"Odio todo esto." Comienza a abrir los ojos, y trata de estabilizarse.

"De verdad me odia. Me odia…"

-No le importo para nada…- Murmura intentando mantener la calma. Recupera la compostura y suspira, se cruza de brazos apoyándose en el pupitre, y se queda mirando hacia abajo.

"Es como antes. Pero mucho peor." Escucha unos pasos, alguien estaba entrando al salón.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí.-

Kaoru alza la mirada de a poco y se sorprende al ver a Kyoya caminando hacia él.

-¿Kyoya- senpai?-

-Te ves mas molesto que antes.- Le dice con sinceridad. Camina un poco mas y toma asiento a su costado, en la silla de al lado Kaoru le sonríe tristemente y le asiente.

-¿Sabes Kyoya- senpai? Se como te sientes perfectamente.- Kaoru se recuesta sobre su pupitre y acuesta su cabeza.

-Lo mas normal es que alguien como Hikaru se enamore de una chica. También es normal que sea Haruhi, ya que es linda… y es muy buena con todos.-

Kyoya se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos con indiferencia.

-¿Desde cuando piensas asi? Tu eras el positivo, ¿Recuerdas? Odio tu actitud desesperanzada.-

-No puedo evitarlo, senpai. Honestamente tengo ganas de morir.-

-Puedo entender eso también. Inconscientemente le di a entender a Tamaki que lo odio.-

-Lo odias en parte.-

-Probablemente. Pero… nunca pensé que seria tan débil como para decirle eso. Mis palabras solo demuestran que lo amo, y que estoy celoso. Que soy un idiota, y que solo lo lastimo para descargarme con alguien.-

-Me gustaría ser asi de fuerte…- Kaoru acomoda su cabeza de costado para verlo sin dejar de estar apoyado entre sus brazos.

-Yo jamás podría decirle a Hikaru que lo odio. En cambio él me lo dijo ayer a la tarde, eso hizo que perdiera la calma y que me quiebre totalmente.-

-Me resulta difícil imaginar que le hayas llevado la contra a Hikaru, siempre aceptas todo lo que planea o decide sin objeciones.-

-Si, pero no pensaba ceder, igualmente perdi la discusión miserablemente. Soy patético.-

Kyoya se queda unos segundos en silencio.

-Arréglate con Hikaru. No es imposible.- Le ordena serenamente.

-Ya te dije que me odia.-

-Kaoru.. sabes que no te odia.-

-Me odia con todas sus fuerzas, y le dijo a Haruhi que no me iba a perdonar.- Kaoru lo recuerda a la perfeccion, entrecierra los ojos y sigue observando a Kyoya con aburrimiento.

-Es tu hermano y han vivido toda la vida juntos. Tienen un lazo mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de todos nosotros. ¿No recuerdas las cosas que pasaste con él durante toda su vida?-

Kaoru abre los ojos asustado, y miles de imágenes se le vienen a la mente.

-Su infancia…-

Vuelve a cerrarlos con rapidez, e intenta despejar esas imágenes y recuerdos tan valiosos.

-¿Cuándo estaban juntos? Siempre juntos. Ese lazo es imposible de romper.-

-Hikaru es… un idiota.- Kaoru se sienta en su lugar con normalidad y lleva una mano a su cabeza.

-Ahora me detesta, y ni siquiera considero todo lo que pasamos juntos en esta vida, ¿Soy el único que puede recordar las cosas buenas? Ahora, intentando ser como antes, lo mas seguro es que tratara de acercarse a Haruhi. Ella ocupara el cien por ciento de sus pensamientos y claro, que a mi me parta un rayo. Voy a quedarme solo, como he temido toda la vida, y francamente a él no le va a importar.-

Kyoya lo mira y arquea una ceja.

-Estas loco.- Baja la mirada y suspira.

-Hikaru no tiene idea de lo imbécil que esta siendo. Se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida por lastimarte tanto.- Continua diciendo y niega con la cabeza.

-No es difícil de sobrellevar, después de todo cuando la perra, sin ofender, se metió a nuestras vidas, comencé a aceptar que nos separaríamos y que Hikaru me dejaría. Aunque bueno, luego le confese lo que siento y me eligio. Me pregunto si eso también se le borro de la cabeza.- Kaoru vuelve a recostarse en su pupitre con desgano.

-Me gustaría que me diga en la cara lo que piensa. Quizá me vuelva a destruir, pero lo que mas me duele es que este actuando de esta forma tan egoísta. Yo lo amo, lo sigo amando, ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? Aun no cortamos, yo no quiero cortar con él, quiero pelear por él, ¿Pero como saber que él esta decidido a dejarme y a olvidarme totalmente, si ni siquiera va a hablarme? Verlo con Haruhi me hace mierda, y me da a entender que es asi, pero me niego a creerlo hasta que no me lo diga directamente.-

Kyoya se cruza de brazos, y le desvia la mirada escuchando atentamente.

-Mataria… porque seamos como antes. Me gustaría… retroceder el tiempo y evitar la discusión de algún tipo de forma.- Piensa en voz alta, casi en un murmuro.

-Siempre seras asi de sensible.- Kyoya suspira cansado, y lo mira a los ojos con desinteres.

-A pesar de todo lo que estas diciendo, matarias por correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Noto que eres el mas afectado de ambos.-

-Claro que si. A él no le importa, o por lo menos finge bastante bien. Por cierto, pensé que no era consciente de la separación que se esta acercando, pero ayer lo menciono mientras que me gritaba cosas.-

Kyoya lo analiza por unos segundos.

-Hikaru siempre ha sido impulsivo. Solo esta asustado, Kaoru.-

-¿Asustado?- Pregunta muy intrigado.

-Por lo que entiendo, Hikaru se descontrola muy fácilmente cuando tienen relaciones. ¿Qué mejor forma de ocultar lo que siente descargándose contigo? Esta asustado porque sabe que su relación es muy frágil y que se separan tarde o temprano, ya que cuando su familia se entere los distanciaran de cualquier tipo de forma. Por eso quiere tener relaciones contigo a todo momento, para evadir esa realidad y para tratar de disfrutar el sexo haciendolo lo mas duradero y profundo posible. De esa forma, aunque sea en esas horas, todas esas preocupaciones se borran.-

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

-Yo también estoy asustado.- Afirma Kaoru, y apoya su rostro en su mano, mientras coloca su codo sobre el pupitre.

-Es por nuestra separación, pienso en eso todo el tiempo. Se que Hikaru saldra adelante tarde o temprano, y tengo miedo de ser el único que se aferre al pasado. Aunque supongo que con el tiempo también lo olvidare y seguire adelante.- Sentía nostalgia e inseguridad con solo pensar en eso.

-Voy a quedarme… solo…-

Kyoya nota a la perfeccion lo que siente en ese momento.

-Tienes amigos. No vas a quedarte solo.- Lo mira con frialdad, y le desvia la mirada.

-Si fuera tu, no me preocuparía por ese idiota. Se dara cuenta que esta cometiendo un error y vendrá a pedirte disculpas.-

-Kyoya- senpai..-

-Apuesto lo que sea a que lo hara, y volverán a estar juntos. Tienes suerte, tu hermano te ama. Solo tuvieron una discusión infantil.- Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y Kaoru alza la mirada hacia él, con un gesto de confusión.

-Tamaki elegirá a Haruhi. Yo estare solo de verdad.-

-No vas a estar solo. Todo el Host Club estará contigo tambien. A pesar de que me lastimabas, a pesar de que sabíamos que todo lo nuestro estaba mal.. solo lo hiciste porque eres humano, Kyoya- senpai. Y todos cometemos errores.. eres bueno, y es imposible que te quedes solo.-

Kyoya suspira, y mira hacia un costado sin expresión.

-De verdad eres diferente a Hikaru.-

* * *

Tamaki caminaba por los pasillos de Ouran, completamente solo.

"Realmente lo arruine todo." No podía parar de recordar las palabras de Kyoya, que lo lastimaban mucho. Y a pesar de le había dado un tiempo, se sentía muy mal por todo. Era el culpable y era consciente de eso, pero le era increíblemente difícil tomar una decisión en esos momentos.

-Necesito hablar con alguien… con quien sea…- Murmura tristemente, y toma dirección hacia el salón de primero.

"Kyoya no quiere verme, no quiere hablarme y ni siquiera escucharme hasta que tome la decisión. Si hablo con Haruhi, por lo menos podre aliviarme un poco." Recorre el pasillo cerca de ese salón con rapidez.

"Por lo menos asi no estaré solo." Tamaki sabia que la chica estaría en su salón de clases ya que casi nunca salía a almorzar a la cafetería, al menos en un caso muy especial. Por ejemplo, que los gemelos la arrastraran a la fuerza. Se repudiaba mucho por no poder tomar una decisión al instante.

"Pero… es muy difícil de verdad T.T. Necesito tiempo, solo un poco mas. Me siento tan mal al lastimarlo, debe ser tan doloroso para él." Observa a lo lejos la puerta y sonríe levemente al pensar que podría desahogarse un poco con Haruhi. Llega a esta y la abre con lentitud.

……

……

……

-Volvere a mi salón antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo.- Menciona Kyoya con seriedad.

-Lo siento.. Kyoya. Senpai… no quería quitarte tanto tiempo.- Responde Kaoru con algo de timidez.

Tamaki presenciaba la escena con la puerta un poco entreabierta.

Empalidece…

Al verlos juntos de esa forma. Obviamente interpreta las cosas de la forma mas incorrecta existente.

"Kyoya.." Siente una mezcla intensa de sentimientos. Sentía enojo, tristeza, frustración… y algo mas que no sabia como describir. Un sentimiento amargo.

"Ellos dos… están… ¿juntos?" Recordaba haber sentido eso antes y solo en una ocasión, cuando Kyoya le había dicho hace tiempo que había tenido relaciones con Kaoru.

"Es verdad." Baja la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

"No tengo por que sorprenderme. Ahora no estamos juntos y yo estoy estúpidamente confundido, Kyoya tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le plazca." Se lleva una mano al rostro y trata de resistir.

"Puede volver tranquilamente con Kaoru… puede olvidarse de mi hasta que le diga mi decisión… puede hacer lo que quiera…" Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar para salir de ahí.

-Y yo también.-

……

……

……

-Ya debo irme. Falta poco para que vuelva a tocar el timbre.- Al escucharlo, le sonríe un poco. Kyoya se levanta.

-La verdad nunca pensé que vendrías, senpai. Gracias.-

-Eres la única persona que podría llegar a entenderme, te agradezco que me hayas prestado ti tiempo. Nos veremos en un par de horas.-

-Ahh.. Kyoya- senpai.. no creo que vaya al Host Club.- Kaoru baja la mirada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no creo que Tamaki quiera asistir hoy tampoco, debe estar depresivo por lo que le dije. Supongo que Hikaru también aunque nunca lo admita, y honestamente seria un fastidio para mi. Podemos recuperar los ingresos si mañana permanecemos una hora extra. Lo mejor es que hoy no abramos.-

-Bien.. podre regresar a casa y tratar de descansar ayer no dormi nada, y tampoco pude comer. Siento que mi estomago se cerro completamente.-

-Kaoru. No dejes que esto te afecte demasiado.- Kyoya lo mira de reojo.

-Hoy descansare bien, no te preocupes.- Kaoru intenta sonreírle.

Su compañero se da media vuelta, camina hacia la puerta del salón y se retira.

……………

Hikaru miraba su almuerzo, que para cualquier persona normal saldría un ojo de la cara, y lo picaba y revolvía contantemente con el tenedor. Haruhi acababa de terminar su comida. Y como Hikaru estaba a su costado, no podía evitar prestarle atención, sin mencionar que desde que estaban sentados habia un silencio incomodo.

-¿En que piensas?- Pregunta Haruhi, notando claramente lo que le preocupaba.

-En nada.- Afirma Hikaru muy cortante, se enoja un poco, y por fin decide llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca. Haruhi se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y suspira cansada.

-Sabes que lo estas lastimando, y a ti mismo, ¿Verdad?- Menciona ella débilmente.

Hikaru aprieta su tenedor con fuerza, y cierra los ojos resignado.

-Él se lo buscó. Él es el que lo arruino todo. Debería venir y pedirme disculpas de rodillas, y aun asi no lo perdonaría, porque lo que esta haciendo es sucio y deshonesto.-

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- Pregunta Haruhi indignada, ya que no podía creer que hablara tan mal de su hermano.

-Él me engaña, me miente. Puedo verlo todo claro.-

-Hikaru, estas paranoico.-

-No lo estoy.- Hikaru entrecierra los ojos angustiado, y baja la cabeza.

-Nunca debi… dejar de amarte, Haruhi..-

Ella abre los ojos atonita, y tarda unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Q..que?-

Hikaru traga saliva, y la mira con timidez.

-Yo.. yo siempre… te amé, pero entonces note que Kaoru estaba sufriendo demasiado por una causa que desconocía. Deje de lado mis sentimientos para enfocarme totalmente en su problema, porque siempre me preocupe por él, y hubiera muerto si algo le pasaba. Odiaba verlo llorar, verlo dejar de comer, de abrazarme, de estar conmigo.- Hikaru la mira directamente, algo sonrojado.

-Y… cuando le pregunte de forma insistente por que no me decía lo que le pasaba y por que me evitaba… se me confesó.-

Haruhi lo mira con sorpresa, ya que nunca, ninguno de los dos le había dicho como habían sucedido las cosas.

-Y en ese momento empezó mi dilema moral. Kaoru siempre fue lo mas importante para mi, y no quería que sufra por mi causa. Te amaba, Haruhi, pero después de días enteros pensando una respuesta para Kaoru, decidi escogerlo a él. Porque me di cuenta que también era amor, era un lazo inquebrantable, era algo muy fuerte que jamás dejaría sentir. Correspondi sus sentimientos y desde ese entonces fuimos pareja.-

-Entiendo… y… luego tu supiste lo de su pasada relación con Kyoya- senpai.-

-Si..- La mirada de Hikaru se torna oscura, enfoca su mirada en la comida y siente tristeza.

-Ya no puedo sentir el mismo amor que antes hacia ti. Antes… era tan diferente… ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en Kaoru.- Niega con la cabeza.

-Desearia ser como antes.-

-Hikaru, por alguna razón tus sentimientos cambiaron.- Haruhi lo mira decidida.

-Y eso es porque amas con todo tu corazón a Kaoru, y aun lo sigues amando. ¿No te duele verlo asi de mal?-

-CLARO QUE SI.- Hikaru cierra los ojos perturbado, y apoya ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

-Pero… él… acaba de lastimarme… y es imposible que pueda perdonarlo. Lo perdone cuando me conto lo de Kyoya- senpai, pero no puedo volver a soportarlo.-

Entonces, Haruhi se horroriza al suponer lo obvio.

-¿Estas tratando de insinuar que ellos han vuelto a…?-

-¡Haruhi T.T!- De pronto y casi de la nada, Tamaki corre hacia ambos, y obviamente no había aguantado mucho el no llorar.

-¡Sucedió algo tan horrible! ¡Vi algo tan horrible! ¡Quiero suicidarme y morir de una forma violenta y dolorosa con tal de arrancarme estos recuerdos de mi maldita cabeza! ¡OH DIOS! ¿¡Que hice para merecer y presenciar algo tan horrible?! ¿¿POR QUÉ?!!-

Suficiente. Hikaru se acerca a Tamaki y le da una fuerte bofetada para que reaccione.

-¡Hikaru O.o! ¡No era necesario ser tan drástico!- Exclama Haruhi intimidada.

-¡Lo se ¬¬! ¡Pero tenia ganas de golpearlo para que se calle! Todos tenemos problemas, Tono. Y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas como para escuchar los tuyos ¬¬.- Hikaru se cruza de brazos y se da la vuelta. Tamaki baja la mirada con los ojos llorosos y se acaricia el rostro con melancolía. Se sienta en frente de ambos.

-¿Qué sucede, senpai? Ignora a Hikaru, es tan de muy mal humor.- Lo calma Haruhi siendo muy paciente y preocupándose.

-Lo se..- Tamaki desvia la mirada con tristeza.

-Debio ser difícil que Kaoru haya cortado él.-

Haruhi se estremece, y Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, gira y observa con sorpresa a Tamaki.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre…?- Pregunta la chica.

Pero King hace una mueca de dolor y suspira.

-Tu.. ya no estas con Kyoya- senpai.. ¿Verdad?- Se atreve a preguntar Hikaru.

-No. Estamos separados.-

-¡Kaoru no corto conmigo! Nosotros… solo discutimos.-

-Supongo que cortaron.- Murmura King cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?- Hikaru lo mira preocupado, con miedo a su pregunta.

-¿Por qué supones eso? ¿Qué… fue…?- Se sorprende y recuerda la escena que había visto a la mañana. Kyoya y Kaoru estaban juntos.

-¿…lo que viste?- Termina murmurando con voz temblorosa.

-¿Tamaki- senpai?- Pregunta Haruhi preocupada también.

Tamaki solo suspira y cuando los mira a ambos a los ojos, toca el timbre que indicaba el final de hora del almuerzo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hii!! Bueno, subo un capitulo rapidoo, porque me estan sacando a patadas de la compu ^^. Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews a: **Winter Rain 3, Miyuki-Tsukiyono, kami-haruka, shadow-black-neko.**_

_Next Chapter:_

* * *

-¡Takashi ^^! ¡Apresurate!-

Llovia intensamente en las afueras de Ouran. Luego de un dia normal, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo por completo. Mori corre rápidamente hacia la limusina de Honey, y entra apresurado.

-Woow. Estas empapado, y eso que corriste.-

-Ah.-

Honey se apresura y le ofrece una toalla.

-Yo no me moje tanto ^^.-

-Gracias.-

La limusina arranca dejando atrás la vista del Instituto.

-Creo que es normal que hoy nadie haya tenido animos para abrir el Host Club.- Comenta Honey algo desanimado.

-Todos están peleados.- Afirma Mori sin expresión.

-Me preocupa, pero no tenemos que meternos. Pude ver a Hika- chan, y se veía muy enojado. Debe estar muy triste.-

-Vi a Tamaki, y parecía que había llorado durante todo el dia.-

-Tambien note que Kyo- chan estaba muy apagado cuando nos dijo que hoy no tendríamos actividades.-

-Sin mencionar que Kaoru… se fue directamente.-

-Haru- chan parecía confundida. No puedo evitar suponer que esta implicada indirectamente en todo esto.-

-Quizá.-

Ambos se quedan viendo las ventanas, apreciando como el agua de la lluvia las recorre.

-Tal vez deberías quitarte la ropa para no enfermarte ^^.- Honey le sonríe inocentemente. Pero Mori sabia lo que eso significaba.

-Estamos en tu limusina, Mitsukuni ¬¬.-

-No importa.- El rubio se abalanza encima de Mori, y mantiene sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Porque hoy me toca ser el seme ^^, jajajaja.-

Mori le sonríe con cariño, toma su rostro y lo besa.

* * *

-Kyoya..- Murmura Tamaki al verlo a lo lejos. Su ex pareja se disponía a subirse a su limusina, pero la lluvia ya lo había empapado antes de que entrara. Tamaki da unos pasos fuera del Instituto, pero no abandona el techo. Solo aprecia a su amigo, o a lo que sea que eran ahora, marcharse.

"Quizas este dolor…" Un trueno cae y hace que se estremezca.

"Signifique que lo ame aun mas que a Haruhi." Entrecierra los ojos y observa a lo lejos que una limusina venia.

"Esos eran celos… ¿Verdad? Ver a Kyoya y a Kaoru juntos me dio celos. Envidia. Cuando veo a Haruhi con los demás, me enojo también. Siento ganas de abrazarla y protegerla." Sonríe tristemente, y no distingue bien el auto.

"Pero con Kyoya…" Cierra los ojos y recuerda todos los momentos pasados con él. Millones de imágenes se le cruzan. Y entonces nota que nunca se había dado cuenta que siempre estaba ahí, a su lado.

"Con Kyoya… es diferente…" Sigue pensando, y recuerda esos meses juntos como pareja. Ahora no simplemente le gustaba. Era algo mucho mas fuerte, no solo quería permanecer a su lado y abrazarlo, quería…

Abre los ojos horrorizado y algunas lagrimas caen. Deseaba que sea feliz, pero no como a Haruhi. Porque él solo quería que ella sonria de verdad y pueda serlo, pero no le importaba la persona. Si no era él, podría ser otro, solo le bastaba presenciar su felicidad. Pero Tamaki deseaba… ansiaba… quería que…

_Kyoya sea verdaderamente feliz únicamente a su lado._

-¡No!- Ahoga un gemido de dolor, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Lo había descubierto tan tarde, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. No si Kyoya encontraba la felicidad con otra persona, no era nadie para arrebatarle eso. Y mucho menos ahora que lo había echo sufrir tanto.

-Lo amo.. de verdad.. lo amo..-

-¿Tono?-

Él se sorprende al escuchar una voz familiar, y gira a sus espaldas.

-Eres…-

-Que raro que todavía no te hayas ido.-

-Hikaru.-

El mencionado lo mira algo desganado, y le asiente.

-Si. Acertaste, felicitaciones.- Responde irónicamente.

-Tu tampoco estas de humor. Te entiendo.- Niega con la cabeza Tamaki.

-Y creo que si hubiera fallado te hubieras enojado mas aun.-

Hikaru chasquea la lengua y lo mira sin interés.

-No es para tanto. Algún dia me distinguirán.- Vuelve a decirle con ironia.

-No te iras con Kaoru, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta King y se lleva una mano al rostro, secándose las lagrimas.

-No.- Responde secamente Hikaru y le desvia la mirada.

-Queria preguntarte que fue lo que viste, senpai.- Pregunta tristemente el gemelo mayor. Tamaki lo mira a los ojos, algo compasivo. De pronto, la limusina toca la bocina, y King reconoce su auto.

-Tu lo sabias, ¿No? Siento que no soy el único que se siente traicionado de algún tipo de forma. A pesar de que no tengo por que sentirme celoso ni nada, ya que Kyoya y yo ya no somos pareja.- Tamaki le sonríe con amargura y no deja de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de…?-

-Me di cuenta de que lo amo y de que ese amor es único, no puedo compararlo con Haruhi. Es demasiado diferente. Yo arruine las cosas, yo lo hice sufrir, y por eso aunque me retracte ya le he hecho demasiado, y ahora ya no puedo recuperarlo.- Se sostiene el rostro con una mano. Hikaru lo mira preocupado.

-Me gustaría decir que no envidio a Kaoru. Me gustaría aconsejarte que no lo dejes ir, que te arregles con él y que puedan ser felices juntos, pero ahora es imposible. Todo acabo para nosotros dos.-

-¡Tamaki- senpai!- Exclama Hikaru, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Me voy. Nos vemos mañana.- Tamaki se da media vuelta y sale corriendo antes de que la lluvia lo empape en el camino. Hikaru se sostiene el rostro y lagrimas caen.

-Realmente… Yo también lo arruine, Kaoru..- Siente enojo y furia.

-Pero.. no voy olvidar esto.. no voy a olvidar que me hayas dejado por… Kyoya- senpai..- Una limusina toca bocina. Hikaru sabe que es la suya, corre hacia esta y entra.

-Vámonos.-

-Señor.. ¿No debemos esperar a…?-

-Kaoru. Soy Hikaru. Y la respuesta es NO. No vamos a esperarlo, vámonos.-

-E..esta bien.- El chofer arranca sin seguir cuestionando la decisión.

…………

-A pesar de que fui el primero en salir, aun no ha venido nadie a buscarme.- Kaoru, luego de bastante tiempo, sale del Instituto que le daba la protección del techo, y comienza a caminar debajo de la lluvia. Siente algo de frio, y su cuerpo tarda segundos en empaparse por completo.

-¿Por que no traje mi celular? maldita sea.- Camina por la calle y la lluvia no paraba.

"Ahora lo recuerdo." Suspira resignado al entender lo que pasaba.

"En la tarde solo una limusina podría venir a buscarnos. Y Hikaru… debió irse en ella." Ese dia había terminado siendo el mas asqueroso de toda su vida. Definitivamente eso lo había rematado.

"No creo que Hikaru lo haya sabido. ¿O si?" Sonríe irónicamente, sabiendo que era tan odiado por su hermano que lo había dejado empaparse en la lluvia solo y volver caminando solo.

"Nunca seria capas de hacerle algo asi." Piensa sin borrar esa sonrisa falsa de su rostro. Y luego de caminar unos minutos, siente que algo calido pasaba por sus mejillas. Llorar de impotencia y de frustración ya era demasiado común como para preocuparse en ese momento, solo se concentra en seguir caminando para llegar a su mansión, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

………

Empapado y con ganas de morir. Asi había entrado Kaoru a su mansión. La servidumbre lo interroga sin parar, pero él sin tener humor para nadie, solo los pasa de largo y sube hasta su habitación. Arrastra sus pasos con desgano, y con rabia. Hikaru se había pasado bastante, y ahora recién sentía el enojo. Se sentía muy cansado, y sin animos de volver a discutir nuevamente con él, ya que lo mas posible es que lo lastimara emocionalmente otra vez. Llega a la puerta de la habitación que ellos compartían, lleva su mano al picaporte y trata de girarlo. Cerrado.

"Lo único que falta." Apoya su frente contra la puerta y cierra los ojos agotado.

-Hikaru. Abreme.- Dice lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído, pero no hay respuesta.

-Solo necesito ropa. Por favor, dejame entrar, estoy empapado.-

El silencio sigue. Kaoru aspira aire y lo larga con pesadez, lleva otra vez su mano al picaporte y lo gira sin éxito.

-Maldita sea, ÁBREME.-

De pronto, se escucha como la puerta se destraba desde adentro. Kaoru se sorprende y se separa de esta. Comienza a abrirse lentamente, sin ver nada del interior. Él deposita su mano sobre la puerta y la empuja para entrar. Cuando ingresa, Hikaru le da la espalda y pasa a caminar hacia la cama para sentarse en la punta. Kaoru se le queda mirando sin saber que hacer, entonces recuerda la ropa y se dirige hacia el ropero rápidamente.

"Debo decirle algo." Saca ropa y la revuelve nervioso, sin parar de pensar. Era obvio que Hikaru vigilaba sus movimientos.

-Kaoru..- Hikaru baja la mirada muy inseguro, y siente que sus músculos se contraen. El mencionado se estremece al oir su nombre, y sostiene la ropa con fuerza. Comienza a girar hacia Hikaru.

-Nosotros.. ya no seremos pareja nunca mas.-

……

……

……

_Su corazón._

Acababa de recibir una herida mortal, imposible de curar, y que sangraba a cada segundo luego de esas palabras. Siente que sus latidos se detienen por completo. Kaoru se horroriza, y no logra articular palabra. Su respiración tiembla, se agita, el shock era tan grande que no podía reaccionar. Baja la cabeza, y niega.

-No..- Murmura sin comprender que pasaba.

Hikaru sentía tanto dolor al verlo, desvia su mirada de él antes de comenzar a llorar, y decide ser firme y continuar.

-No podemos. No.. no debemos, y comprendo que es mi culpa ya que yo fui el que te correspondió. Somos hermanos, y debemos continuar nuestras vidas siendo realistas. Nadie podrá entendernos jamás si estamos juntos, por eso mismo debemos llevar vidas normales.- Intentaba sonar fuerte, trataba de no quebrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Seamos como antes. Cuando amábamos a Haruhi.-

No podía estar pasando. Era una pesadilla horrible, sentía que debía despertar. Kaoru siente que su cuerpo no le responde, y que no puede objetar. Solo sentía miedo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Piensa entrando en pánico.

"¿Debo.. debo disculparme? ¿Q..que tengo que hacer para evitar esto? ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ESTO NO SUCEDA?!" Kaoru cae de rodillas al suelo y baja la mirada atonito hacia un punto indeterminado. Solo sentía que todo estaba perdido. Hikaru no lo resiste mas, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta para dejarlo solo.

-¡HIKARU!-

Y se escucha que la puerta se cierra violentamente, antes de poder reprochar.

-Hikaru..- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se sostiene la cabeza perturbado.

……

……

Cierra la puerta de la habitación, se apoya sobre esta y cierra los ojos mas que adolorido. Se tapa los oídos y se deja caer lentamente al suelo.

-Basta.. Basta..- Murmura rogándole a la nada. Se acurruca temblando, lagrimas caen de sus ojos. A pesar de todo, creía que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para ambos.

-----------------

Al dia siguiente.

Tamaki ingresa al Instituto con la mirada baja, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, solo enfocándose en caminar y en llegar a su clase.

-¡Tamaki- senpai!-

Se detiene al percibir la voz de Haruhi a lo lejos, se da media vuelta y se sorprende al verla.

-Haruhi.. buenos días.-

-¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunta ella, que ya estaba en frente suyo.

-Bien. Lamento que te haya preocupado ayer. Ya estoy tomando las cosas con mas calma.- Le sonríe débilmente King.

-Estuve pensando mucho… sobre ayer… y sobre todos ustedes.- Ella entrecierra los ojos y siente desolación.

-Y exijo que me expliques todo lo que sucede en realidad.-

-Haruhi..-

-¿Qué no soy parte del Host Club también? Los considero mis mejores amigos ahora que los conozco bien. Deposito mi confianza en ustedes, y yo solo quiero saber la verdad para poder ayudarlos, odio verlos sufrir de esta forma.-

-No creo que puedas entender.- Tamaki cierra los ojos angustiado.

-Porque aunque te lo diga, yo ya no puedo hacer nada para evitar que Kyoya…-

-Kyoya- senpai me dijo que todo era mi culpa.- Ella lo mira muy decidida. Tamaki abre los ojos atónito al escucharla.

-Quiero que me digas que tengo que ver con esto.-

……

……

……

Y al no escuchar una respuesta, ella aspira hondo y vuelve a enfocarle toda su atención.

-Solo se me ocurre una cosa. No quería llegar a esto jamás, senpai.. en realidad, quería mantenerlo en secreto por siempre. Pero si es necesario que yo hable para aclarar las cosas, lo hare.- Haruhi se sonroja un poco, apenada, y siente muchos nervios.

-¿Qué.. que estas…?- King se preocupa al verlo.

-Lo que leiste hace tiempo…- se lleva una mano a la boca, sonrojada a morir.

-Ese papel que traia Shiroi en su boca… esa vez que yo me abalance encima de ti para quitártelo…-

-Lo recuerdo.- Afirma Tamaki recordando lo sucedido, y recordando las palabras de Kyoya.

-Era una declaración. No se que interpretaste, pero yo… decía que…-

-Que… tu me….- Tamaki se sonroja un poco, y no se atreve a terminar la frase.

-Si. Que te amaba.- Baja la cabeza, y suspira con preocupación.

-Lo se Haruhi, pero… yo…-

-¡Pero ahora puedo entenderlo!- Ella le dirige la mirada rápidamente, con valor.

-Pude entenderlo en este corto tiempo, cuando Kyoya- senpai y tu estaban juntos.- Haruhi comienza a sonreir con nostalgia, con inocencia en su mirada. Tamaki no logra comprender.

-En si, solo deseaba tu felicidad, senpai. Quizá en ese tiempo me hubiera gustado estar juntos a ti como algo mas que amigos, pero… me di cuenta que tu verdadera felicidad no se lograría conmigo.- Le sigue sonriendo con dulzura, sin dudar.

-Esa verdadera y autentica felicidad… esas sonrisas sinceras… ¡Tu felicidad verdadera se logra cuando estas con Kyoya- senpai!-

Tamaki se conmueve al oírla, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-Quiero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro… quiero que te haga feliz…-

-Ha..Haruhi..-

- Si lo amas, quiero que te haga incluso mas feliz que todos nosotros juntos. Es lo que mas deseo.- Termina repitiendo las mismas palabras que Tamaki le había dicho hace unos días antes.

-Por eso, voy a ayudarte a estar con él, y solucionaremos juntos este problema.-

Tamaki le sonríe como nunca en su vida, con total agradecimiento, y de pronto…

Kyoya los mira de frente, sin expresión.

-Kyoya- senpai…- Haruhi lo ve seriamente, mientras que Tamaki no sale de su sorpresa. Se encontraba a lo lejos del pasillo, y camina hacia ellos.

Kyoya solo intenta no hacer ningún gesto de desagrado ni de tristeza, y pasa al costado de ambos sin decir nada. Tamaki siente que su corazón se desmorona, Haruhi mira el marcado camino de Kyoya, sin decir nada.


	9. Chapter 9

_Carajo.. es verdad, todos los capitulos son tan depresivos -.-, pero bueno, asi es la vida. Lo que pasa en este cap no se lo espera nadie :S. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **shadow-black-neko, kami-haruka, Miyuki-Tsukiyono.**_

* * *

Hikaru observa a lo lejos que Honey y Mori bajaban de una misma limusina, y comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada. Él se sentía solo y aburrido ya que no se había encontrado con nadie deseable, y permanecia a algunos metros de la entrada, esperando a que vengan.

-¡Ah! ¡Hika- chan!- Honey nota de inmediato su presencia y corre muy animado hacia él, seguido de su primo.

-Buenos días ^^.-

-Buenos… días.- Contesta tratando de sonar bien.

-Que raro que no estas con alguien.- Comenta Mori.

-Ahh, es que no he visto ni a Haruhi ni a Tamaki- senpai. Solo estaba aquí solo.-

-¿Y… Kao- chan?- Pregunta un poco dudoso Honey.

-Bueno…- Hikaru le desvia un poco la mirada, inseguro.

-Ayer.. terminamos definitivamente.-

-¿QUÉ?- Exclaman ambos asustados.

-Fue lo mejor, no tienen que sorprenderse.- Se argumenta rápidamente antes de que puedan atacarlo con mas preguntas.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Lo que tuve con Kaoru tenia un claro limite de tiempo, y la relación se cortaría. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que las cosas se normalicen.-

-No entiendo porque lo ves asi.- Mori lo mira con expresión neutra.

-Yo creo que mantener siempre en mente que la relación va a terminar algún dia es bastante pesimista.- Honey lo mira con reproche.

-Ademas, la relación puede tener un futuro prometedor si ambos están dispuestos a aceptar algunos cambios.- Continua diciendo.

-¿Cambios?- Hikaru se intriga por sus palabras.

-Claro. Dicen que se van a separar, pero eso no es necesariamente la verdad. Pueden hacerlo a su modo, y de la misma forma, pueden permanecer unidos como una pareja.- Sonrie Honey alegremente.

-Ese ya no es el problema. Kaoru no volverá a estar conmigo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta Mori.

-Porque… porque Kyoya- senpai volvió con él.-

Y los de tercero quedan completamente asombrados, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Hika- chan! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-

-Lo es. Pude verlos, y Tamaki- senpai también. Ninguno de los dos puede remediarlo, ya no tenemos una segunda oportunidad.-

-Te equivocas.- Mori da un paso al frente, con valor.

-¿Mori- senpai?- Hikaru se extraña al verlo.

-Porque eso tiene que ser un error.-

-No..no creo que sea un error..-

-¡Debe serlo! Lo vimos en los ojos de Kyo- chan.- Honey se entristece mucho al recordarlo.

-Vimos amor hacia Tama- chan. Y aunque siga siendo frio y cruel ahora que no son pareja…-

-Kyoya jamás estaría con otra persona que no sea Tamaki. Te aseguramos que eso es imposible.- Finaliza Mori sin titubear.

Hikaru se les queda mirando, y duda, pero ciertamente sus palabras le llegaban al corazón.

…………………

-Amo. Debe despertar.- El chofer de la limusina trataba de hacer que Kaoru abra los ojos como sea, ya que llevaban varios minutos en las puertas de Ouran.

-Solo cinco minutos mas…- Murmura con los ojos cerrados, y comienza a abrirlos lentamente, enfocando su mirar hacia una de las ventanillas.

-Se le hara tarde.- Vuelve a insistir el pesado del chofer.

-De acuerdo, esta bien.- Kaoru lleva su mano hacia la puerta y la abre, sale de mala gana y la cierra fuertemente.

Observa como la limusina se retira del lugar, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la entrada del Instituto para ingresar.

"Volvere a llegar ultimo, y apuesto mi vida a que ambos están adentro, hablando. Me voy a sentar, Haruhi me va a preguntar si estoy bien, Hikaru va a mirarme con odio, y en fin, será otro dia horrible.Y pensar que ayer volvi a llorar toda la noche…"

Camina rápidamente hacia su salón, llega y abre la puerta.

"Como una verdadera prostituta abandonada." Se enoja con tan solo recordarlo, y suspira agotado.

Y ahí estaban la expresión preocupada de Haruhi, y un Hikaru devastado.

"¿Hikaru, devastado? Se supone que él corto conmigo… tendría que estar feliz."

Hikaru estaba recostado de costado en su asiento, mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana. Kaoru toma siento en su lugar, y entonces Haruhi se le acerca.

"No se si feliz en realidad.. pero.. pero no con esa expresión de dolor. Hace que me sienta mucho peor."

-¿Y ayer que sucedió?- Pregunta ella, deduciendo lo obvio.

-Te hare un resumen. Hikaru volvió solo en limusina a nuestra mansión, y yo tuve que volver caminando en medio de una tormenta. De pura suerte no estoy muriendo de neumonía en este momento, pero como sea, llegue empapado a casa y me dirigí a nuestra habitación. Hikaru cortó conmigo de la forma mas insensible posible, y te mentiría si no dijera que fue el peor dia de toda mi vida.- Termina ironizando con expresión ofendida, y mirando a Hikaru de reojo.

Pero obviamente el mayor había escuchado todo la perfeccion, gira hacia él y lo mira enojado.

-Es gracioso que me digas insensible, ya que tu me llamaste estúpido, y dijiste que nadie soportaría mi actitud de mierda. También me dijiste que ya era hora de que deje de ser tan dependiente de ti, asi que toma lo de ayer como un favor.-

-Tu tampoco dijiste cosas agradables, y te recuerdo que empezaste la pelea. ¿Me llamaste cobarde? Solo tengo mas sentido común que tu, por Dios, eres increíblemente inmaduro. Y hasta ahora había complacido todos tus malditos caprichos sin sentido, no puedo creer que hagas un drama tan grande solo porque dije mi opinión por primera vez en mi vida.-

Hikaru se levanta violentamente de su asiento, y mira de forma asesina a Kaoru. Retiene todos los insultos que se le cruzan por la mente, y sin decir nada, sale del salón. Esa escena causa que todos los alumnos se queden en silencio por minutos enteros.

-¡Tienes que ir por él!- Exclama Haruhi, enojada.

-No lo hare.-

Ella lo mira impresionada, ya que no podía entender como las cosas se habían salido de control de esa forma. Tampoco entendía esa reacción de Hikaru, ya que hasta ahora había permanecido indiferente ante todo, aunque sabia que en cualquier momento reaccionaria.

-Te pasaste, Kaoru.- Le dice siendo lo mas neutral posible.

-No eres la única victima aquí, Hikaru también esta sufriendo.-

-¿Y crees que yo no?!- Kaoru la mira enojado, sin ceder ante sus propias palabras.

-Lo amo, y ayer corto conmigo.. ¿Tienes idea… de lo horrible que fue? No… no puedes entenderlo aunque lo intentes, porque… porque tu posición es fácil. Ya tienes a alguien, y te amara para siempre. Tamaki- senpai te ha elegido.-

-Eso no es cierto.- Haruhi lo mira con determinación, y se oponía con firmeza a su punto de vista.

-Porque se admitir cuando las cosas cambian, y ahora entiendo que Tamaki- senpai nunca sintió mas que mucho aprecio hacia mi. Lo amo, pero logre cambiar, todo sea por su felicidad. Hare que Kyoya- senpai se quede con él y que logre hacerlo feliz, es el único objetivo que tengo ahora.-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, y pasa a tener un gesto de confusión.

-Y al verlos a ustedes dos en una situación tan critica, también tengo la necesidad de intervenir aunque no me hagan caso. Quiero que ustedes, mis amigos, puedan ser felices, y se que no es imposible. Puedo saber a la perfeccion que a Hikaru solo le afecta una cosa, y ha formado una idea errónea de lo que tu estas haciendo, por eso ayer corto contigo, Kaoru.-

-Haruhi…- Kaoru se inquieta al oir sus palabras llenas de comprensión, y sonríe con agradecimiento al entender que tendría su apoyo.

Eso le daba algo de esperanza…

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido…

-Te explicare en pocas palabras lo que piensa Hikaru.-

* * *

-Kaoru es un idiota.- Hikaru para de correr y apoya una mano sobre la puerta del Host Club, para descansar.

"¿Cómo puede ser que me afecte tanto lo que me dice? Colapse inevitablemente, no pude seguir viendo su rostro, y mucho menos pude volver a insultarlo como la primera vez." Niega con la cabeza, se da media vuelta y observa el largo pasillo, que estaba vacio. Todo el mundo estaría dentro de su correspondiente clase.

-No puedo volver. Prefiero quedarme aquí.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, abre las puertas del Host Club y da un par de pasos hacia delante.

-Tamaki… senpai…- Murmura extrañado al ver la espalda de su señor a lo lejos.

King nota con rapidez que alguien había entrado, se da media vuelta, y mira muy confundido a Hikaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?- Pregunta sin despegarle la mirada.

-Podria preguntarte lo mismo.- Responde algo irritado, y le desvia la mirada.

-Jajaja. Me sali de clases. Quería pensar a solas, y el único lugar que se me ocurrió fue el Host Club.- Tamaki le sonríe sin malas intenciones.

-Estoy un poco feliz.-

-¿Ah?- Hikaru se acerca a él con desconfianza.

-Haruhi se decidió a ayudarme, y sus intenciones son muy buenas. Tengo un poco de esperanza en todo esto.-

……

……

……

-¿Hablas en serio?- Pregunta Hikaru y le desvia la mirada tímidamente.

-Si… aunque siendo algo realista es… poca…-

-Bueno, tienes la ayuda de Haruhi, y suele solucionarlo todo. Aunque es imposible que resuelva lo mio.- él niega con la cabeza y pasa al costado de Tamaki, quien lo mira extrañado.

-Es mas, acabo de salir del salón porque volvi a discutir con Kaoru. Fui tan patético, ni siquiera pude defenderme. No se que fue lo que hizo que no me atreva a pronunciar palabras.-

-Debio ser horrible…- Tamaki piensa un segundo y luego mira a Hikaru con curiosidad.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos rompieron?-

Hikaru recuerda lo sucedido, y le dirige la mirada con indignación.

-Fue su culpa ¬¬. En realidad, estábamos en casa, y yo quería disfrutar una noche de buen sexo, aprovechando el tiempo perdido ya que ustedes no nos dejaban hacerlo en el Instituto. Él se horrorizo como siempre, ya que no quería, como SIEMPRE, y se puso violento. ¿¡Puedes creer que se puso violento?! Como sea, es un idiota por no disfrutarlo. Amaba hacerlo con él, pero es una gallina cobarde.-

-Emm. No quiero contradecirte ni nada… pero… a mi tampoco me gustaba hacerlo todo el tiempo :S.- Tamaki lo mira algo nervioso.

-Es que… bueno, siempre le decía que si a Kyoya, y lo hacíamos casi todos los días en su mansión o en la mia. Pero… cuando el amor se comienza a hacer de lado, y la otra persona es violenta hasta morir, comienzas a inventar excusas tontas para no hacerlo T.T.-

-¿Amor ¬¬?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-¡Claro! ¡Amor! ¡Debe haber un motivo puro y sincero que incite al acto sexual! ¡El seme debe ser apacible y cariñoso, mostrando cada milímetro de ternura y cariño con el uke para que no sienta el dolor de la penetración!!- Comienza a dramatizar Tamaki haciendo miles de poses de príncipe. Hikaru lo mira de reojo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Rayos, lo importante en el sexo no es ser cariñoso, sino disfrutarlo profundamente y gozar cada segundo del placer que genera XD.-

-¡Oye! ¡Ese concepto esta totalmente…!- Y ese momento, Tamaki se detiene, y comienza a analizar sus palabras. Se acerca a él y lo mira con detenimiento.

-Que tu razones sean esas… y que pienses de esa forma… significa que O.o.. ¿Eres el seme en la relación?-

Hikaru retrocede y se sonroja un poco.

-¿Q..que clase de pregunta es esa O.o? ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Soy el mayor de ambos!-

-Ahhh. Ahora todo tiene tanto sentido. - Tamaki sonríe y niega con la cabeza, como diciendo: Oh pobre inocente.

-Veras, mi queridísimo Hikaru, tu dices eso porque nunca te han penetrado en tu vida. No tienes idea del dolor de la primera vez, ni de las siguientes. No sabes lo que sufrimos los uke por su violencia descorazonada ¬¬.-

-¿Tu eres el uke O.o? Emm, bueno… cualquier ser humano en la tierra lo seria con Kyoya- senpai ¬¬U.-

-Como sea, me sorprende que seas el seme, ya que generalmente es el mas maduro y responsable de la pareja. Y tu no cumples con esas cualidades.- King coloca una mano en su hombro y vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Hikaru lo mira con enojo y se irrita en menos de un segundo.

-Tonterias ¬¬. Sexo es sexo, el amor se demuestra con abrazos y besos, nada mas. Yo creo que el uke lo disfruta todo el tiempo, y hasta mucho mas que el seme.-

-¡Retráctate ¬¬! ¡Hablas sin saber!-

-Tu también ò.ó. ¡Nunca has sido el seme en una relación! ¡Asi que no puedes decir nada!-

Tamaki se queda en silencio y le desvia la mirada angustiado.

-La realidad es que… ya no soy ninguno de los dos… ahora ya no puedo serlo…-

Hikaru baja la mirada de la misma forma.

-Es verdad… ni siquiera se por que discuto esto contigo… ya no tenemos nada con nadie, y ahora ellos dos están juntos. Tengo deseos de hacerlo con cualquiera solo para refregarle en la cara que no soy débil, que puedo sobrevivir sin él, que no dependo de nuestra relación, y que no estoy afectado para nada… aunque…-

………

………

………

Todo sucede tan rápido.

_"Aunque sea mentira."_

Hikaru siente que su cuerpo tiembla, con temor. Alza la mirada, ignorando el dolor del choque de su espalda contra la mesa, y observa el rostro de Tamaki a una distancia de apenas un par de centímetros.

-Tono…-

Sin poder esperar mas, Tamaki lo besa y sus labios permanecen unidos por segundos. Al separarse por la falta de aire, Hikaru observa horrorizado los ojos de King, sin poder hacer que su cuerpo reaccione.

-¿Qué… estas… ha..haciendo?- Murmura débilmente Hikaru.

-Solo dire dos cosas. Primero, es obvio que sentimos una soledad inmensa. Aunque no me lo digas, eres el mas afectado de ambos por la separación, y darias lo que sea por volver con Kaoru. Haría lo mismo con Kyoya, pero me odia… me odia por haber sido tan idiota y por haberlo lastimado. Ambos pagamos las consecuencias de nuestra estupidez, y nuestro castigo es que ahora, Kyoya y Kaoru estén juntos, no podemos interferir en su felicidad, no ahora que por fin lo han conseguido juntos… eso me destroza totalmente…- Tamaki deja caer un par de lagrimas, y cierra los ojos.

-Tamaki- senpai…- Hikaru se siente dolido al escuchar la verdad, y piensa que tendría que haber echo lo que sea para evitar la separación. Solo se lamentaba ahora que era tarde y que no había marcha atrás.

-Y lo segundo es que…- King abre los ojos y lo mira con determinación.

-Dijiste que tenias deseos de hacerlo con cualquiera. Eres bastante cruel al decir que no tiene que haber amor cuando se tienen relaciones, ¿No piensas que Kaoru se enojo un poco al entender que pensabas asi?- Pregunta con ojos inocentes, y mirándolo a una distancia muy próxima.

Hikaru comienza a analizarlo. Es su relación con Kaoru, ¿Alguna vez había considerado un poquito las decisiones de su gemelo?

_No._

Kaoru siempre le reclamaba, siempre se oponía, siempre forcejeaba. Nunca había tenido en cuenta su opinión.

Y ahora entiende… que la única vez que hubo amor en sus relaciones, fue la primera vez con él. Porque esa fue la primera vez que lo había escuchado con sinceridad.

Al comprender esto, recuerda el rostro de Kaoru cada vez que se le abalanzaba encima o cada vez que lo obligaba a hacerlo en el Instituto.

_¿Se veía feliz? ¿Lo hacia feliz de esa forma? ¿Era esa la manera de demostrar su cariño hasta hacia él?_

La realidad era que Kaoru siempre lo miraba decepcionado y resignado, sin una pisca de alegría. Ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento… cada vez que esas situaciones ocurrían… Kaoru sonreía solamente en un momento…

_Cuando ambos se tomaban de las manos y sentían la calidez el uno del otro._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola! Uff.. no tengo mucho que decir :p. Les agradezco por sus reviews a:** Miyuki-Tsukiyono, kami-haruka, shadow-black-neko, kaneFantasy.**_

_Siguiente capi:_

* * *

-Eso era… lo único que quería Kaoru…- Murmura Hikaru, y lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Él solo quería… que haya amor en la relación… y COMO EL ESTUPIDO INSENSIBLE QUE SOY… Yo… solo lo usaba para tener relaciones sin nunca considerar sus sentimientos…-

Tamaki se le acerca y vuelve a besarlo con pasión, se apoya arriba de él, y sostiene sus muñecas con ambas manos. Lo aprisionaba contra la mesa.

-Kyoya siempre fue algo frio y brusco. Aun asi… pienso que era su forma de demostrar que me amaba…- Se separa, Tamaki sonríe con amargura al recordarlo.

Hikaru respiraba agitado, y se sonroja muy avergonzado al pensar en lo que pediría a continuación.

-Quiero que seas el seme y que me penetres.-

-¿Hikaru?-

-Quiero… experimentar lo que sentía Kaoru. Quiero saber… porque lloraba la primera vez que lo hicimos.-

Tamaki sonríe un poco nervioso ante sus palabras.

-Nunca fui el seme, aunque también tengo ganas de probar lo que sentía Kyoya.- Duda por unos segundos, y luego asiente.

-Intentare no hacerte daño.- King se acerca a su boca y al besarlo, comienza a bajar sus besos por su cuello y a morderlo con suavidad. Hikaru siente que se agita cada vez mas, y experimenta la excitación desde otro angulo.

Comienza a emitir gemidos cuando Tamaki le desabrocha la camisa y recorre todo su pecho con su boca. Toma aire con desesperación, cierra los ojos con fuerza y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Tamaki se emociona, y sinceramente no puede creer lo que esta haciendo, se siente simplemente genial al ser el seme en la relación y ahora entiende porque Kyoya se descontrolaba tanto. Al ver tan vulnerable a Hikaru, solo queria seguir y no parar jamás.

-E..espera.. ahh haa… Ta..Tamaki sen…- Hikaru se cierra de piernas con fuerza, y eso hace que Tamaki piense en lo mas obvio, ya que a él siempre le pasaba.

Se arrodilla ante él, y comienza deslizarle la ropa de abajo.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-

Tamaki siempre retaba a Kyoya a hacer cosas nuevas, le gustaba inscitarlo, le gustaba hacer que la bestia se descontrole. Piensa que él mismo no era asi, pero decide aceptar un reto para si mismo. Jamás le había practica sexo oral a nadie, y piensa que no es difícil. Sonríe y se acerca al miembro en plena erección de Hikaru, y al instante, comienza a deleitarse. El pecho de Hikaru subia y bajaba rápidamente, gemia excitado sin poder controlarse. Era una sensación muy suave y a la vez muy intensa y orgásmica.

-Ahh.. esto no es tan placentero como lo hace ver Kyoya..- Murmura algo decepcionado King al separarse, luego mira el rostro de Hikaru.

-Es mucho mas placentero que te lo hagan a ti, pero siento que hasta es un poco asqueroso para el seme.- Niega con la cabeza, y luego sonríe.

-Mejor lo hacemos de una vez.- Toma a Hikaru de un brazo y lo gira violentamente, sin siquiera esperar que tome aire.

"Esta bien.. yo también… fui asi de brusco con Kaoru." Mira angustiado el frente, y entrecierra los ojos. Apoya su pecho contra la mesa, y su cuerpo tiembla nervioso.

-Lamento lastimarte, pero es la primera vez.- Se justifica Tamaki sonriendo inocentemente. Hikaru asiente, y traga saliva.

* * *

"PEDAZO DE IDIOTA." Kaoru corre con todas sus fuerzas por un largo corredor, y no para ni por casualidad.

"¡Sabia que estaba paranoico! ¿¡Pero de ahí a malinterpretar una situación tan común y corriente?! ¡Definitivamente es la persona mas estúpida del universo!!" Sentía muchas ganas de darle un buen puñetazo y gritarle para que reaccione, pero no sabia donde estaba. Ya había buscado en los baños y en la biblioteca.

Se detiene jadeando y toma aire para tranquilizarce.

"Ok. Esta bien. Al diablo con mi orgullo y todo eso. Soy el único que puede aclarar la situación ahora y debo dar el primer paso, hasta el problema de Tono y Kyoya- senpai podria solucionarse."

-Solo queda el Host Club.- Dicho lugar se encontraba al final del pasillo, Kaoru siente algo de inseguridad. Recuerda las palabras de Haruhi y vuelve a sentir irritación, y ganas de golpear a Hikaru por ser tan idiota.

"Por Dios, ¿¡Yo de nuevo con Kyoya- senpai?! ¡Que locura mas grande! ¡Pense que se lo había aclarado antes! ¡Nunca podría volver a cometer el mismo error! ¡Solo hablábamos, maldita sea!"

-¿Kaoru?-

Él se sorprende al escuchar que era llamado y gira hacia atrás.

-¡Senpai! ¡Menos mal que llegaste rápido! ¡Cuando sepas lo que el idiota de Tono pensaba sobre nosotros también tendras ganas de reventarlo a golpes por ser tan estúpido!-

Kyoya arquea una ceja al escucharlo, y guarda su celular en el bolsillo.

-¿Para que se supone que me hiciste salir de clases? ¿Para hablar de Tamaki? Honestamente me sentí satisfecho cuando salió del aula, ya que estos días ha sido insoportable porque me llama cada cinco minutos para comprobar que aun noto su existencia.-

-Kyoya- senpai, Haruhi me dijo todo lo que esta pasando, y si ambos hablamos con ellos podemos arreglar el malentendido.- Explica Kaoru con completa seguridad.

-¿Qué intentas decir precisamente?-

-Te parecerá una idiotez gigantesca. Hikaru me vio contigo hablando, y piensa que volvimos y que somos pareja.-

Kyoya se queda unos segundos en silencio, lo mira con reproche y luego con indignación.

-Eso es lo mas…-

-¡Ridiculo que has oído en tu vida! ¡Ya lo se! Tamaki- senpai nos vio juntos también, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que los abandonamos para que nosotros volvamos a estar juntos. ¡En realidad, ellos han querido reconciliarse con nosotros desde el principio! ¡Pero se armaron toda una historia solo al vernos hablar!- Kaoru lo mira con la misma indignación e irritación.

-Esto es increíble. Luego yo soy el psicótico.- Dice Kyoya y se cruza de brazos no comprendiendo como la imaginación de una persona divagara hasta tal extremo.

-Deben estar en el Host Club, si hablamos todo se arreglara.- Kaoru le sonríe con algo de esperanza.

-¡Si hablamos, todo podría solucionarse!-

Kyoya mira al frente y le dirige una aguda mirada al Host Club.

-Adelante.- Responde sin demostrar emociones.

Kaoru sale corriendo con emoción, se sentía feliz. Sentía que podía volver a estar con Hikaru, que podrían ser como antes, y si lo lograba, ya no pensaría en el futuro, en la separación, en nada, solo el presente con su hermano, con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Kyoya lo sigue, pero no quería ser apresurado y pensar que las cosas serian tan fáciles, quería mantener su mente objetiva y no ilusionarse. Cada vez que se ilusionaba, las cosas terminaban bastante mal.

Kaoru abre las puertas del Host Club y entra, seguido de su compañero.

……

……

……

_Y aunque no quería admitirlo, se había ilusionado un poco._

……

……

Esa imagen era bizarra para cualquier tipo de espectador, solo llenaba de incomprensión y dudas a ambos testigos. Por lo menos eso fue lo que sintieron los primeros dos segundos.

Porque de ese tiempo en adelante, Kaoru siente que su cuerpo se petrifica y abre los ojos aturdido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Eso…? ¿Lo que estaba viendo era real?

Kyoya da unos pasos hacia delante y mira con completo asco la escena, y si alguna vez había tenido esperanza, ahora se había derrumbado y hecho trizas. Sobre todo, estaba igual de desconcertado que su compañero, y trataba de encontrarle una explicación racional a lo que presenciaba.

Tamaki y Hikaru estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado sobre una de las mesas del Host Club. Pero por lo menos al escuchar que las puertas se abren, ambos frenan y se horrorizan al ver a Kaoru y a Kyoya mirándolos fijamente.

-Kaoru..- Murmura Hikaru, muy preocupado.

Pero el menor siente que lagrimas caían de sus ojos, era inevitable. Nunca había visto algo que lo haya destruido de tal forma en toda su vida, era lo mas horrible y devastador que le había pasado. Hikaru… su Hikaru, la persona que amaba, su hermanito… con otra persona. ¿Qué había sucedió con su pasado? ¿Con sus buenos recuerdos? ¿Con su amor? ¿Kaoru era el único que tenia deseos de regresar con él? ¿Era el único que seguía amándolo? Se da media vuelta y sale corriendo el doble de fuerte que antes, con millones de emociones que se clavan en su corazón y que lo lastiman de muerte.

-¡NO!!! ¡KAORU!!!- Grita Hikaru horriblemente desesperado. Se levanta y se acomoda la ropa en un segundo, entonces sale corriendo tras su hermano.

Tamaki se levanta muy perturbado, mucho mas que el mismo Kyoya, y se lleva ambas manos al rostro. No pronuncia palabras por tres minutos seguidos.

Kyoya solo mantenía su mirada sumergida en las sombras, no se podían apreciar sus ojos. Se da media vuelta y sale del salón caminando.

-Kyoya.- Logra pronunciar Tamaki y abre los ojos asustado al reaccionar y al caer en la realidad violentamente.

-¡Kyoya!- Exclama temblando en su lugar, y llorando. No podía detener sus lagrimas.

-¡KYOYAA!!- Sale corriendo de la tercera sala de música y se detiene casi al instante, ya que su compañero estaba dándole la espalda fuera del Host Club, a escasos metros de este.

-De verdad lo arruine.- Tamaki se lleva ambas manos al rostro nuevamente, y ahoga un gemido de dolor.

-No sirve de nada que me disculpe, lo arruine completamente.- niega con la cabeza, mientras que temblaba.

-Solo quería decirte una cosa… Kyoya…- Comienza a decir débilmente.

-Por supuesto que te elijo a ti. Te amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma y corazón. El cariño que siento hacia Haruhi no es nada a comparación. Nunca olvidare los momentos que nosotros dos pasamos juntos.- Se descubre el rostro, y lo mira con arrepentimiento por sus actos.

-Porque aunque me odies, y aunque estes con… cualquiera… yo te seguire amando hasta el final de mis días. Tendre que morirme de amor, y es mi justo castigo por haberte echo sufrir todo este tiempo.-

Silencio.

Ambos permanecen estaticos por minutos, que parecen años.

Tamaki no deja de mirar su espalda, y de llorar en completo silencio.

Pero de pronto…

Kyoya alza su mano, y se nota que se quita los lentes y baja la mano con ellos. Comienza a girar lentamente hacia su izquierda para darle la cara a King. Tamaki comienza a abrir los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

……

……

……

Kyoya tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, que se habían derramado desde el principio. Observaba tristemente a Tamaki, no con rabia u odio por la escena que había visto, sino con angustia, ya que ese había sido un golpe demasiado bajo para cualquiera.

-Ky..Kyoya..- Tartamudea King no saliendo de su asombro.

-Aunque no lo creas, tengo emociones.- Contesta fríamente y baja la mirada sin cambiar su expresión.

Era el lado mas humano que había visto de él en su vida, y Tamaki se conmueve al extremo al verlo. No espera un segundo mas, corre hacia él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Suéltame.- Le ordena Kyoya, pero no hace ningún tipo de esfuerzo por liberarse.

-Te amo..- Tamaki se aferra fuertemente a su cuerpo, sin intenciones de obedecerlo.

-Te exijo que me sueltes. ¿Despues de lo que acabo de ver piensas que yo podría…?-

El beso mas dulce del mundo cubre sus labios, frenando todo reclamo. Al separarse, Tamaki siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas nuevamente, y lo mira con miedo y preocupación. Kyoya había correspondido el beso, pero aun asi, seguía mirándolo con el alma herida, y con decepcion.

-Suéltame.- Murmura y baja la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo otra vez.

-Te amo..-

-Basta.-

-¡Te amo! ¡Y no me importa que el mundo lo sepa! ¡Voy a amarte hasta el final!- Tamaki lo abraza con todo el cariño posible, llorando, y se da cuenta que todo lo que había querido en su vida estaba entre sus brazos.

-Yo… también.- Kyoya alza de a poco sus manos, y corresponde el abrazo sin poder resistirse mas.

-Juro por todo lo que tengo que no volveré a herirte. Que seras lo mas importante de mi vida, y que jamás… volveras a llorar.-

Kyoya lo separa de a poco y entrecierra los ojos.

-Mentiría si no dijera que te odio.- Le dice fríamente.

Tamaki lo mira con angustia, y baja la mirada, pero al instante, su mejor amigo le toma el rostro y lo besa.

_"No tienes idea… de lo que causas en mi corazón."_

Tamaki pasa sus manos por su espalda, y corresponde.

_"Es… algo hermoso e inexplicable. Lloro de felicidad con solo sentirlo."_

Entonces, Kyoya profundiza el beso y hace que King retroceda.

_"A pesar de todo… nunca me arrepentiré de amarte."_

Tamaki se pone firme y profundiza el contacto de la misma manera.

_"Y te aseguro que seremos tu y yo, juntos por siempre."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bueno, ante ultimo capii. Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews a:** kami-haruka, Miyuki-Tsukiyono, shadow-black-neko (se te va a pasar el trauma en este cap ^^), kaneFantasy.**_

_Siguiente capii:_

* * *

"Me duele tanto… me duele… me duele…" Kaoru no podía seguir corriendo, su cuerpo ya no tenia fuerzas. Pero aun asi, continua para dejar escuchar a Hikaru, para alejarse de él lo mas posible, ya que no podría resistir mirarlo a los ojos. No podría tolerar enfrentarlo, no podría ni siquiera escuchar una sola palabra clara de su boca. Se odiaba tanto por no haber sido inteligente y haber actuado antes.

-¡KAORU!!-

"Basta.. que se detenga… que se vaya, que se calle" Y en un mal movimiento, cae al piso violentamente, y siente el dolor segundos después.

-Mierda..- Murmura ahogando un gemido de dolor, e intenta levantarse, pero no lo logra. Hikaru estaba el doble de agitado, frena y se arrodilla ante él.

-¡Kaoru!! ¿Estas…?!-

-¡VETE!- Le ordena tapándose el rostro, y resistiendo el dolor mas que nunca.

-Vete… vete… vete…- Le suplica murmurando, y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Hikaru lo mira muy preocupado, e intenta acercarse a él.

-¿Qué hice mal?- Pregunta en un hilito de voz Kaoru, apenas audible.

-Te amo… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Todo es mi culpa? ¿De verdad… es mi culpa?-

-No lo es.. no es tu culpa.. yo lo arruine desde el principio..-

-¡Fue una locura, Hikaru! ¡Solo hablaba con Kyoya- senpai! ¡Nunca podría engañarte! ¡TE AMO!- Ya no lloraba, solo sentía enojo hasta morir.

-Kaoru..- Murmura Hikaru, muy dolido al verlo.

-Solo quería… que…-

-Que haya amor. ¿Verdad?-

Kaoru se sorprende al oírlo, y le dirige una mirada preocupada. Hikaru se lanza hacia él sin dudarlo mas y lo abraza con fuerza y con pasión. El menor gime adolorido y corresponde el abrazo.

-Ahora puedo entenderte. Entiendo todo. Desde el principio fui el culpable.-

-Hikaru..-

-Lo siento tanto. Solo lo hice con Tamaki- senpai para saber lo que sientes… para saber que es lo que duele tanto… y me arrepiento demasiado por haber sido brusco y nunca haberte escuchado. Soy la persona mas horrible del mundo, me detesto.- Se separa un poco de Kaoru y toma su rostro con ambas manos.

-Solo querías un poco de amor, y yo nunca pude entenderlo. Te amo… y no merezco que me perdones… pero moriría si me dejaras solo…-

-Yo también..- Responde Kaoru y toma sus manos suavemente.

Hikaru se acerca a su boca y lo besa con profundidad y ternura. Al volver a separarse, le sonríe con nostalgia y le acaricia la cabeza.

-¿Me.. me.. perdo…?-

Sin seguir escuchando, Kaoru se lanza a él nuevamente y se le aferra en un abrazo.

-Te amo.. no tienes idea de cuanto te amo. Y quiero estar contigo por siempre.-

Hikaru lo abraza con ternura y sonríe agradecido.

-¿Sabes, Kaoru? Estuve pensando en nosotros. En nuestra separación. No debemos seguir pensando en que sucederá, porque si es asi, nunca podremos disfrutar el presente. Somos conscientes de que tendremos que seguir caminos separados, pero a la vez, seguiremos permaneciendo juntos como pareja.-

-Lo se.. siempre lo supe..- Murmura el menor, ocultado su rostro en el pecho de Hikaru.

-Tendremos que empezar a dar los primeros pasos desde ahora sino queremos que esto duela mas adelante, ¿No crees? Debemos aceptar cambios.-

-También pensé en eso.- Kaoru se separa de él y trata de sonreírle.

-Y aunque me duela en el alma, debemos empezar a ser diferentes. La única forma de lograrlo es empezar a distanciarnos un poco.-

Hikaru abre los ojos con sorpresa, impresionado con la facilidad que asumia esos cambios su hermano. A él le dolia tanto que apenas y podía hablar de eso.

-Debemos ser realistas y entender que nadie aceptara nuestra relación, por eso, si ahora nos empezamos a separar, las cosas no serán tan dolorosas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacerme entender?- Kaoru le sonríe con naturalidad.

-Emm.. si.. pero…-

-No te preocupes. Podemos empezar con cosas básicas…- el menor lleva una mano al rostro de Hikaru y lo acaricia.

-Como dejar de dormir juntos, y dejar de atender clientas juntos. Dejar de hacer los deberes juntos, dejar de compartir las mismas cosas siempre. Podemos seguir siendo una pareja, seguir siendo novios, pero tendremos nuestro propio espacio y de esa forma, las personas también podrán diferenciarnos.-

-Si.- Contesta un poco triste Hikaru.

Kaoru se levanta, seguido de su hermano, y vuelve a sonreírle. Rodea su cuello con ambos brazos y vuelve a besarlo. El mayor lleva ambas manos hacia su espalda y lo acaricia con dulzura.

-Te amo, Kaoru..-

-Yo también. Espero que duremos juntos una eternidad.- Kaoru se le acerca al oído lentamente.

-Y no volveré a quejarme nunca mas. Es mas, estoy ansioso por lo que haremos esta noche ^^.-

Hikaru se horroriza y se sonroja hasta morir.

-¡O..olvidalo O.o! ¡No tendremos sexo por dos o tres años!-

-¿Ahh ¬¬? ¿Quién eres? ¿Desde cuando piensas asi?-

-Es al experiencia mas horrible que te puedes imaginar -.- ¡Sufres como un condenado, Kaoru!-

-Ohhh. ¿Ahora se te ocurre considerar que yo puedo sentir algún tipo de dolor ¬¬? No es para tanto, después de haberme penetrado una docena de veces de la forma mas violenta posible, ya no es doloroso.-

-Lo siento.- Hikaru cierra los ojos y baja la mirada.

-Es horrible, y siento haberme descontrolado todas esas veces.-

Kaoru le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No es horrible, no contigo. Lo disfruto, es hermoso sentirte.-

Hikaru siente un estremecimiento al escucharlo, y siente un extraño dolor en su corazón.

-Kaoru.. la verdad yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con…-

Pero el menor se apresura y le toma la mano muy sonriente.

-Volvamos juntos ^^.- Y se lo lleva caminando.

Sentía su calidez… ese amor profundo e inocente que lo había cautivado desde el principio. Desde el comienzo, antes de poder descubrir que era amor. En su infancia, en los momentos difíciles, en su soledad, en su mundo. Hikaru tenia miedo, y no quería soltar su mano por nada del mundo. Y por eso, no quería dejar solo a su gemelo, ni que él lo abandone, aun no era el momento.

* * *

-Con que Haruhi te dijo eso.-

-Yo creo que fue lo mas noble que pudo haber dicho en toda su vida :D. Es decir, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estaba dispuesta a ayudarme ignorando sus propios sentimientos W.W! además, me confirmo completa y totalmente que debía luchar hasta la muerte por ti.-

-Ella siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a demás sin obtener nada a cambio. Y la movida que realizo ahora fue bastante interesante.-

Tamaki abraza de costado a Kyoya, y ambos permanecen acostados en la enorme cama de su habitación.

-Kyoya..-

Él alza la mirada hacia el techo, suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Dime.-

-Perdoname por haber creido "eso".-

-Estas paranoico en todos los sentidos. Aunque supongo que… yo me porto de esa forma estúpida algunas veces.-

-Espero que Hikaru y Kaoru estén bien.-

-Mañana podremos averiguarlo.-

-¿Podemos tener sexo?-

-Claro.-

Pero había contestado sin pensar, Kyoya mira de reojo a Tamaki y arquea una ceja.

-¿Qué se sintió ser el seme ¬¬?-

King se separa un poco y lo mira con ojos de cachorro lastimado.

-Estuvo bien, pero no es NADA a comparación de lo nuestro. Es imposible que lo haya disfrutado mas que contigo. Adoro esa pasión salvaje y casi sadomasoquista que te caracteriza ^^.-

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.-

-Hikaru se veía tan asustado XD. ¿Yo me veo asi también?-

-La primera vez te veias como si fueras a morir, y gritabas como si fueras a morir.- Kyoya se abalanza sobre Tamaki y le sonríe con dulzura.

-Supongo que no es necesario que te diga que te odio por haberlo echo con él solo para experimentar la adrenalina de penetrar a alguien de una forma salvaje y descontrolada.-

-Kyoya O.o.-

-Pero lo dejare pasar porque en estos días también me comporte como un completo bastardo contigo. Aunque es perfectamente justificable.-

-Lo siento T.T. Castígame de la forma que creas correcta.-

Entonces, la mirada de Kyoya se torna oscura y sombria.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías tu? ¿Celebración por volver a ser una pareja "Oficial oficial"?

-¿Celebracion? ¡Es verdad! ¡El sexo de hoy será como una celebración XD!-

-Creo que no entiendes que voy a destrozarte de una manera espantosa. No me controlare en lo mas minimo, y no me detendré aunque me ruegues misericordia.-

Tamaki se le queda mirando con una sonrisa congelada, y Kyoya niega con la cabeza.

-Es lo minimo que merezco luego de todo. ¿No te parece lo justo?- Sonrie diabólicamente, y lleva ambas manos hacia el pecho de King, y casi de un tiron, le arranca la camisa.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no he aprobado nada O.o!-

-Muérete ¬¬. Y por cierto, en tu VIDA volveras a ser el seme. Olvidate de esa idea conmigo.-

-¡Pero Kyo…! ¡Mhp T.T!!-

Se le tira encima encajándole un beso. Toma su rostro con ambas manos y lo acaricia. Tamaki lleva sus manos hacia la espalda de Kyoya, y luego debajo de su ropa. Manosea su torso y lo recorre suavemente.

Kyoya se separa para tomar aire, y continua dos segundos después mordiendo su cuello, saboreándolo con besos. La respiración de Tamaki se vuelve agitada, y cierra los ojos disfrutando de ese placer, volver a sentir esos besos era lo mejor que podía experimentar. Kyoya lo apoya cada vez mas contra su cuerpo, y su respiración se agita con mas intensidad.

-Ahh.. haa.. dejame.. hacer …algo…- Murmura King luego de que él se había separado un poco.

-¿Ah?-

Tamaki lo toma de la cintura y lo gira hacia su costado, se levanta un poco y se coloca arriba de Kyoya.

-¿Qué estas ¬¬…?-

Y lo besa, porque sabia que recibiría millones de preguntas ante su acto repentino. Se separa y rie un poco.

-Sera algo nuevo, Okaa- san. Apuesto lo que sea a que tendras 8945734 orgasmos cuando lo sientas ^^.-

-Me imagino que quieres hacer, y aunque no lo creas disfruto mas siendo yo el que te proporciona ese placer.-

-Pues lo siento, pero quiero hacerlo ¬¬.-

-¿Qué ¬¬?-

Tamaki besa sus labios suavemente, se mantiene asi el tiempo suficiente como para que Kyoya se deje llevar y no intente detenerlo. Le desabrocha la ropa, y recorre su pecho con sus besos con el cariño mas grande del mundo. Su plan funciona, Kyoya no reclamaba. Mas bien, se excitaba cada vez mas ante eso. King baja hasta su miembro, desabrocha el pantalón y sonríe.

-Mas vale que lo hagas bien.-

Sin responderle, comienza a practicarle sexo oral. Kyoya deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás completamente, y jadea, no podía creer que aquel acto sea tan satisfactorio. A pesar de no saber bien como hacerlo, Tamaki continua masajeando su miembro con su lengua, y se mancha inevitablemente.

-Jajaja.. no puedo creer que tenias razón.- Kyoya se lleva una mano al rostro, y su risa es interrumpida por un gemido de excitación.

Sigue y sigue sin querer detenerse, había ganado la satisfacción de su amante, y eso era algo difícil de lograr. Se separa con el rostro algo manchado y le sonríe.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Es asquerosamente genial!-

Y de pronto, Kyoya lo toma de ambos brazos y lo arroja a su costado de la cama. Se arrodilla ante él, y lo coloca de espaldas en frente suyo.

-Aqui viene tu venganza.- Tamaki cierra los ojos con algo de miedo.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor.- Le baja la ropa rápidamente, y sonríe.

Acerca su miembro y comienza a penetrarlo lentamente.

-¿Ky..Kyo…ya?- Gime un poco aturdido Tamaki, al sentir que estaba siendo demasiado suave.

-Debe gustarte de esta forma.- Lo embiste y lo introduce con mas lentitud.

-Pero…ahh… tu… dijiste que…-

-Siente el amor.-

……

……

……

-Te amo, Tamaki.- Kyoya entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a embestirlo.

King derrama algunas lagrimas, y larga un gemido al sentirlo dentro.

-Yo también… te amo.. gracias..-

-No agradezcas, ya te complací dos minutos. Lo lamento por esto.-

-¿Ah O.o?-

Kyoya se cansa de tener paciencia, e introduce su miembro completa y totalmente de una sola vez. De pronto, empieza a embestirlo una y otra vez bruscamente.

-¡Te estas pasando!!- Exclama Tamaki cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y comenzando a gemir sin poder parar.

-Lo se…- Kyoya ahoga una carcajada, y lo mira con malicia.

-Jajajaa..- Tamaki rie a pesar de que él prácticamente lo estaba partiendo a la mitad.

-¡A que no te atreves a mas!!-

-No estas en posición… de pedir mas..-

-¡Intentalo! ¡AHH!- King aprieta sus puños sosteniendo las sabanas y baja la cabeza.

-Te lo adverti..-

Kyoya no tendría a mas minima consideración, como siempre, y continua en el acto. Sin poder ser visto, Tamaki sonríe débilmente, ya que estaba acostumbrado. Adoraba su descontrol porque ese también era una de las pocas facetas que su pareja mostraba solo con él, y sabia que esa era su estilo de amar. Kyoya se separa jadeando, y baja la mirada.

-Es la primera vez que resistes tanto..- Murmura y se sostiene la cabeza.

Tamaki se da media vuelta, se le tira encima en un abrazo y causa que se quede acostado a su lado.

-Tamaki..-

-¿Podrias prometerme que estaremos juntos por siempre?- Le pregunta inocentemente.

-Ahh… no se si asegurarlo si peleamos periódicamente.-

-Kyoyaaaa T.T.-

Él suspira, lleva una mano hacia el rostro de Tamaki y lo acaricia.

-Tu y yo, juntos por siempre.-

* * *

Kaoru deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y larga gemidos breves de excitación, respira con algo de dificultad, agitado. Hikaru estaba arrodillado ante él y le practicaba sexo oral desde hace bastante tiempo. Se separa y lo mira un poco confundido.

-Eso fue grandioso..- Murmura Kaoru y se lleva ambas manos al rostro.

Hikaru también estaba agitado, le sonríe y termina recostándose a su lado, cansado. El menor rodea su cuello con ambos brazos y cierra los ojos.

-Heyy.. ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si. Solo dame un segundo para tomar aliento, jaja.- Rie Kaoru sin darle importancia.

-Por cierto, Hikaru. Me parece demasiado raro que no hayas querido hacer algo mas fuerte que eso.-

Hikaru se sonroja avergonzado y le desvia la mirada.

-Lo..lo siento ¬¬. Después yo soy el maniático que te obliga.-

-No me estoy quejando, pero aunque no lo creas, hoy esperaba algo asi. Estamos juntos de nuevo, deberíamos celebrarlo de algún tipo de forma.-

-Olvidalo. Acabas de gozarlo, perdi la cuenta de todos tus orgasmos ¬¬. Asi que hoy dormiremos felices, como una linda linda pareja.-

-Hikaru O.o. ¿Realmente te traumaste por el sexo brutal y violento?-

-NO O.o. ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu eres el que esta traumado!-

-No lo estoy ¬¬. Además, supere eso hace tiempo. Es tan extraño que tu no quieras hacerlo, comienzas a asustarme. Pero no voy a quejarme JAMAS ^^. Esto es lo que queria desde el principio, que controles tu maldita…-

-BIEN, BIEN. Ya entendí u.u. no lo haremos todo el tiempo, quizás… retome el ritmo cuando olvide lo que hice.- Hikaru se queda en silencio, intenta abrazar a Kaoru y oculta su rostro contra su pecho.

-Nunca pensé que…- Y murmura palabras que son inentendibles.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Kaoru extrañado. Hikaru se separa un poco y le desvia la mirada sonrojado.

-Na..nada..-

-Hikaruu.. dime, no seas cruel.-

-Nada O.o.- cierra los ojos con vergüenza y se niega rotundamente a responder. Kaoru lo mira con reproche, acerca sus manos lentamente a su rostro, lo atrae hacia él y lo besa.

-No vas a… comprarme con eso. Además, lo que dije fue estúpido..- Murmura el mayor.

-Confia en mi, ni que me fuera a reir ^^.- Le sonríe Kaoru.

-Nunca.. es que nunca pensé que Tono… tenia la #$% de ese tamaño. Si me pongo a pensar, es razonable que en el momento de la penetración haya sentido la agonia mas grande de mi vida, pero fue bastante reconfortante cuando me la…-

-BASTA O.O.- Kaoru se asquea con solo imaginarlo.

-Promete que no vas a volver a mencionarlo.-

-Pero Kaoru..-

-¡Mas bien, júralo O.o!-

-Ok, Ok O.o..-

Ambos se quedan mirando entre si, y luego empiezan a reir.

-Jajaja. Vamos a dormir, ¿Si? Mañana será un largo dia, supongo que yo tendre que hablar con Kyoya- senpai para separarnos en el Host Club.-

Hikaru recuerda el trato y siente tristeza.

-Es cierto..-

-No te pongas celoso solo porque cruzaré tres palabras con él ¬¬. Es mi amigo, Hikaru.-

-Esta bien, lamento ser tan idiota..-

Kaoru rie un poco y lo abraza de costado.

-Hare lo mas difícil, luego tu puedes ordenar el cambio de habitaciones.-

-Si..- Afirma sin muchos animos.

-No me preocupa demasiado, la verdad no será tan complicado. Ahh, mañana todos se alegraran por nosotros ^^. Espero que Tono y Kyoya- senpai se hayan arreglado también.-

-Yo también..-

-¿Dormimos, Hikaru?-

Hikaru se sorprende un poco, y mira a los ojos a su gemelo.

-Kaoru.. yo…-

-Tengo mucho sueño.- Apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro y cierra los ojos.

-Buenas noches.- Es lo ultimo que murmura y se queda dormido.

-Buenas… noches…- Hikaru apoya su cabeza sobre la suya, y entrecierra los ojos. Se queda pensando, sin querer aceptar las palabras de su hermano. Pero luego supone que lo que hacían estaba perfectamente bien, y aunque Kaoru jamás lo iba a decir, lo mas probable es que a él también le doliera. Suspira y cierra los ojos, y sigue pensando hasta quedar dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Subo el ultimo capi de la historia. Muchas gracias a: Miyuki-Tsukiyono, kami-haruka, shadow-black-neko. Y a todos los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia!_**

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

Arrastra su mano sobre la cama, buscando a la persona que debería estar a su lado.

No había nada. Ok. Eso era extraño. Kaoru abre los ojos y los cierra instantáneamente por la luz que provenía del ventanal.

-¿Hikaru?- Pregunta despacio, y se refriega los ojos con los dedos. Se sienta en su lugar, y mira su alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta?- se levanta de la cama con pereza, y camina hacia el baño. Al abrir la puerta descubre que estaba vacio. Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la cama otra vez, y observa el reloj de mesa.

-Es algo tarde..- No entiende en donde puede estar su hermano, quizás estaba abajo desayunando solo. Aunque eso era casi imposible porque siempre solia despertarlo. Toma su celular de la mesita de luz para ver si no había alguna clase de mensaje. Abre los ojos algo sorprendido al ver un mensaje a medio escribir.

_"Me fui al Instituto. Nos vemos allí."_

-¿Desde cuando Hikaru…? Tomando en cuenta que ya no estamos peleados, no debería ser asi de desconsiderado.- Mira con reproche el celular y lo arroja en la cama.

-Al menos que se la haya ocurrido la idea de que viajemos separados también, pero eso si me parece un desperdicio.- Niega con la cabeza, y camina hacia el ropero.

-Obviamente le preguntare en que esta pensando cuando lo vea en el Instituto.-

-----------

-¡Este dia es precioso! ¡Espero que haya muchos pasteles para probar en el Host Club ^^!- Exclama Honey muy emocionado caminando hacia las puertas del Instituto.

-Lindo dia.- Mori caminaba a su lado, con su semblante inexpresivo. Pero Honey se detiene y comienza a pensar seriamente.

-Es cierto… no se porque menciono el Host Club con tanta alegría si últimamente han pasado cosas horribles T.T. Ayer ni siquiera abrimos otra vez.-

-Y nadie nos dijo que había pasado.-

-Solo llegamos al final de clases, me sorprendí mucho al leer el cartel de cerrado.-

-Ni siquiera Haruhi estaba allí.- Mori observa de reojo a Honey.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que pudo haber pasado.-

-Tengo un buen presentimiento.-

-¿Lo crees, Takashi? Me gustaría que todos se arreglen de una vez. Últimamente hay demasiada tensión.-

-Hoy será un buen dia.-

Y antes de poder responder, Honey nota que una limusina para a escasos metros de ambos. Dos personas descienden.

-Son…-

-¡¡¡Waaaaa T.T!!!- El pequeño rubio deja a Mori con las palabras en la boca, y corre desesperadamente hacia Tamaki y Kyoya que venian juntos. Él reacciona dos segundos después, y sale tras él. King es el primero en notar que alguien venia a toda velocidad hacia ambos.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, Kyoya ^^! ¡Honey- senpai viene a…!-

-¡TAMA- CHAN! ¡KYO- CHAN! T.T- Y se les arroja encima sin compasión, por lo menos a Tamaki XD. Él cae al suelo con Honey en brazos, bastante sorprendido.

-¡Estan juntos!! ¡Vinieron juntos!!! ¡Ya no se odian T.T!!! ¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!-

-¡Honey- senpai O.o!-

-Exactamente. Estamos juntos otra vez, logramos resolver las dificultades que nos estuvieron mortificando durante estos días.- Contesta Kyoya y observa seriamente a Honey.

-¿Todo esta bien ahora?- Pregunta Mori algo sorprendido.

-¡¡Siii XD!! ¡Nos amamos tanto que damos asco! ¡Y ayer tuvimos relaciones, y fue genial! ¡Hicimos algo nuevo, y Kyoya lo disfruto hasta la muerte! ¿No es asi :D?-

-Tamaki ¬¬. No es necesario que cuentes detalles al respecto.-

-¡¡Me alegro tanto de que estén juntos nuevamente!! ¡Todos estábamos muy tristes por ustedes, y ahora las cosas podrán ser como antes! ¡Sabiamos que podrían superar esto! ¡Y lo hicieron juntos, como una verdadera pareja!- Honey los mira alegremente y les sonríe.

-Felicitaciones.- Les dice Mori con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Lamento mucho que se hayan preocupado tanto por nosotros ^^U.-

-Todo esta bien, y espero que las cosas sigan asi por bastante tiempo. Estos conflictos solo generan perdidas importantes. Ni siquiera pudimos abrir el Host Club en dias, tendremos que trabajar el triple para recuperar las ganancias.- Explica Kyoya con serenidad.

-Por supuesto, trabajaremos lo que sea necesario ^^. Ahh.. ¿Y no saben como están Hika- chan y Kao- chan ahora?-

-Mmm.. no sabemos nada sobre ellos.- Responde Tamaki extrañado.

-Lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano el dia de hoy.- Continua diciendo su amigo.

……

……

……

"Me mataran cuando lo vean. En realidad, tengo una corazonada. Siento que ya no lo detestaran tanto. Además, pienso que todos se sentiran algo felices al verlo. Quiero que se alegren un poco después de todas las cosas malas que pasaron ultimamente." Haruhi cargaba algo bastante pesado entre sus brazos, que se movia constantemente.

-Solo no hagas escándalo y nadie recordara todas las cosas que hiciste.-

Había crecido y era mucho mas pesado. Pero al verlo todos los días porque su vecino lo cuidaba, ese dia especialmente, quería alegrar un poco el ambiente entre todos sus amigos. Ella no era la de las ideas locas e incoherentes, pero tomar un riesgo de vez en cuando no era la gran cosa, todo el Host Club le había enseñado eso después de tanto tiempo juntos.

-Te esconderemos en el Host Club, pero solo por hoy. Luego te llevaremos a casa, ¿Esta bien? Solo intenta lucir adorable para que olviden los accidentes que causaste.-

"Despues de todo, ya no tengo porque sentir tanta rabia hacia ti. Termine diciéndole la verdad a Tamaki- senpai, no tiene sentido que este enojada aun." Observa a lo lejos el Instituto, imposible de no notar por su inmensa estructura. Parpadea un par de veces, y le regala una mirada natural a la criatura que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Te deseo suerte con los demás.-

……………

"Genial. Volveré a llegar cuando todos están en clase y entrare ultimo." La limusina frena a varios metros de Ouran. Kaoru abre la puerta apresurado y sale. Comienza a caminar, e ingresa al Instituto. Recorre los pasillos algo fastidiado, estaban casi vacios porque la gente normal ya había ingresado a sus clases, los que no, se mantenían afuera del Instituto hablando como si nada.

"Debe estar adentro del salón. Es demasiado predecible. Mas vale que tenga una muy buena explicación de por que se fue sin avisarme ni despertarme."

-¡Kaoru!!-

Él se detiene y reconoce esa voz de inmediato. Cierra los ojos con reproche y gira hacia atrás para comenzar a reclamar.

-Buenos días, supongo. Hubiera sido genial que no me hayas dejado durmiendo solo, y que aunque sea me hubieras despertado para acompañar…- Pero al verlo con enojo, detiene su frase y se queda mirando estático a Hikaru. Comienza a abrir los ojos sorprendido, y entre abre la boca sin emitir palabras.

……

……

……

Kyoya saca su celular del bolsillo, y observa la hora.

-Debemos entrar, ya es algo tarde.- Menciona y le dirige la mirada a Honey y a Tamaki que habían estado hablando de la vida a varios metros del Instituto.

-Es cierto.- Afirma Mori, y les dirige la mirada de la misma forma.

-Ohhh… tienes razón.. creo estoy tan feliz que no me doy cuenta que hablo demasiado XD.-

-¡A mi también me pasa, Tama- chan! Pero podremos hablar mucho mas en el Host Club, si es que tenemos tiempo ya que trabajaremos el triple hasta recuperar las ganancias perdidas ^^.-

Mori escucha a su primo, y no comprende porque decía esas palabras con tal felicidad. Kyoya suspira, ya que ninguno tenia remedio. Gira un poco hacia atrás, mirando a lo lejos, a la calle mas alla de Ouran, y arquea una ceja al notar algo muy peculiar.

-No bromeen.- Dice con ironia, y se cruza de brazos al observar a Haruhi con detenimiento, ya que venia caminando.

-¿Qué sucede?- Mori se coloca a su lado, y abre los ojos sorprendido, comprendiendo lo dicho por Kyoya.

-¿Takashi? ¿Qué estas…? ¡Miren eso O.O!!- Honey se adelanta a ambos y señala desconcertado a la chica que se apresuraba al caminar.

-¡Alli viene Haruhi :D! ¿Pero que tiene en sus…?- Ok. Tamaki es el ultimo en ver lo obvio, y el primero en reaccionar.

-¡¡¡¡SHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOI XD!!!!- Y sale corriendo, ignorando todos los recuerdos de los sucesos del anterior fic :).

-Perfecto. ¿Por qué rayos acaba de traer a…?-

-¡¡¡SHIRO- CHAN ^^!!!- Honey era el inconsciente numero dos entre todos ellos, ignora las palabras de Kyoya, y sale corriendo al igual que Tamaki.

-Mori- senpai. ¿Haruhi no había dicho que había muerto?- Pregunta Kyoya y se ajusta los lentes.

-No. Lo había regalado.- Responde el estoico sin despegar la mirada del perro en los brazos de Haruhi.

-Ahh. Entonces solo fue un hermoso sueño.- Dicho esto, Kyoya suspira y comienza a caminar hacia el grupo. Mori sonríe tranquilamente y lo sigue.

* * *

-¿Qué DEMONIOS te hiciste en el cabello O.O?!- Señala horrorizado Kaoru a su hermano, sin disimular. Hikaru esperaba palabras mas comprensivas y llenas de cariño. Efectivamente no había reaccionado como pensaba ¬¬U.

-¡¿Cómo que "Que demonios" ò.ó?! ¡Hice esto por nosotros dos, grandísimo idiota!- Lo señala de la misma forma, con una venita en la cabeza. Y cuando Kaoru abre la boca para insultarlo y defenderse, se detiene un par de segundos a pensar.

-¿Por nosotros? En realidad, el negro no te favorece, pareces mas viejo XD.-

-¡Kaoru ¬¬!-

-Ok, esta bien, ajaja. Te escucho.-

-Sera dolorosa. ¿Sabes?-

Kaoru se sorprende por la seriedad de su hermano y lo mira preocupado.

-La separación será dolorosa. Por lo menos como tu la planteas, a mi me duele. Al decirte que debemos adaptarnos y aceptar cambios, no me refería a lo que tu dijiste.-

-Hika…-

-Por eso, si es necesario que seamos diferentes para el resto del mundo, y de esa forma comencemos a madurar para que en un futuro la separación no nos afecte tanto, hare cualquier cambio superficial que sea necesario.- Hikaru se le acerca y lo mira con total determinación.

-Con esto quiero decir que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dijiste ayer, y que pienso que estas mal.- Él posa ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kaoru y lo sigue mirando decidido.

-Kaoru, no solo somos hermanos gemelos y vivimos toda nuestra vida aislándonos en nuestro mundo, sino que a causa de eso surgió un autentico amor de hermanos que nunca negaremos. Por eso mismo somos pareja ahora.-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito y su cuerpo se estremece.

-Los cambios empezaran, y saldremos de nuestro mundo. Pero eso no significa que debemos dejar de amarnos y de permanecer juntos. Después de todo somos gemelos… y lucharemos todo lo posible para estar juntos hasta el final. A pesar de que el mundo no nos acepte por lo que somos.- Hikaru le sonríe con ternura y lleva su mano derecha a su rostro.

-Porque a pesar de todo… es lo único que podemos hacer ahora. Y lo mejor para ambos.-

Kaoru se conmueve al oir esas palabras increíblemente maduras de Hikaru, y lagrimas caen de sus ojos. Larga un sollozo, y no deja de mirar a los ojos su hermano.

-No tienes idea…- Murmura mientras que lagrimas siguen cayendo.

-De lo feliz que me acabas de hacer.- Le sonríe y se le tira encima, aferrándose en un fuerte abrazo. Hikaru sonrie con tranquilidad, y le acaricia la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Tu también, Kaoru.- Murmura suavemente.

…………

-HARUHIII. ¡Esta sin duda fue la mejor idea que has tenido desde el dia en que te conocemos XD!- Exclama Tamaki, con Shiroi en sus brazos.

-Solo quería traerlo un dia para que lo acaricien. No pensé que seria tan bien recibido.-

"Ignorare que son un poco despistados al no recordar las cosas malas ¬¬U"

-Solo será un dia. Espero que estas pocas horas de clases no arruine nuestras vidas como lo hizo anteriormente. Aunque es completamente inútil que se lo recuerde a Tamaki, ya que es tan idiota que la ternura de esa cosa lo ha cautivado.- Razona Kyoya de forma despectiva hacia el perro.

"Por lo menos no soy la única que recuerda todo ¬¬."

-¡Hika- chan!!! ¡Kao- chan!! ¡Parece que ha vuelto a estar juntos ^^!!!! ¡Vayamos tras ellos!!-

Todo el grupo venia caminando por el enorme y largo pasillo. Honey sale corriendo hacia ellos.

Kaoru se separa de Hikaru y rie un poco, mientras que el mayor le secaba las lagrimas de a poco.

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos alegra mucho que estén juntos ^^! ¡Tama- chan y Kyo- chan también se arreglaron!- Exclama Honey a lo lejos. Ambos giran para verlos y sonríen.

-¡Hikaru! ¿¡Que rayos le hiciste a tu cabello O.o?!- Tamaki deja a Shiroi en el piso, y señala asustado a Hikaru. Kaoru se cubre la boca y rie a carcajadas.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días ò.ó! ¡Si, estamos juntos otra vez, gracias por preguntar, Tono ¬¬!!-

-¡Genial!! ¡Ya todas las parejas están unificadas y solidificadas en el Host Club! Por cierto, aquí esta Shiroi para que le brindemos todo nuestro amor y ternura ^^.- Tamaki les sonríe a todos con completa elegancia y orgullo.

-¡Ah!! ¡¡Shiroi W.W!!!- Kaoru se arrodilla en el suelo y lo abraza sonriendo.

-¿Qué rayos hace ese perro aquí? ¿No había muerto ¬¬?- Pregunta Hikaru irónicamente.

-Buena pregunta. No me hubiera molestado.- Murmura Kyoya de forma indiferente.

-Sabia que alegraría un poco el ambiente.-

"Creo que los hizo un poco felices a todos…" Haruhi observa a sus amigos con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Tamaki se arrodilla ante Shiroi, y le dirige una amplia sonrisa a Kyoya, quien lo mira y trata de ignorarlo, pero finalmente le sonríe con atención.

_"De alguna forma, las cosas terminaron bien. Se lo merecen, porque cualquiera podría notar que el amor que sienten los unos por los otros es totalmente genuino y puro. Seria genial que este Host Club durara para siempre en nuestros corazones y recuerdos."_

Kaoru acaricia al perro alegremente, y Hikaru rodea el cuello de su hermano con ambos brazos, y hace un gesto molesto. Luego le sonríe y Kaoru lo mira de costado, sonriendo también.

_"Para siempre. Y que ese amor no se extinga jamás… ni por las separaciones que vendrán… ni por las futuras peleas… ni por la distancia…"_

Honey rie alegremente al acariciar a Shiroi y al sentir su suave pelaje. Mori sonríe y lleva una mano a la cabeza de su primo, al notar su felicidad.

_"¿Acaso es tan egoísta pedir que esto dure para siempre y que nunca se rompan sus lazos?"_

Haruhi vuelve a sonreír con naturalidad al presenciar la cálida escena que había aprendido a amar.


End file.
